Une affaire de coeur(s)
by kalid1983
Summary: Une ribambelle de marmots, le nouveau fléau de l'Amérique ? Oui mais quand ils n'ont pas vraiment de père, ça change la donne... Pas vrai ? Parti d'une idée totalement loufoque, cet OS est progressivement devenu une mini fic *un jour je ferai court...* J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.
1. Chapter 1

"Non, Sam ! J'ai dit non !"

"Mais Père… pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous n'avons pas le droit à l'Amour ?"

"Ne confonds pas Amour et sexe, mon garçon, et je sais à quoi tu penses. Et c'est toujours non."

"Mais Père… Votre Amour ne saurait toujours nous suffire. Ne seriez-vous pas heureux d'entendre à nouveau en ces lieux des cris d'enfants ?"

"Bien sûr, et je le voudrais si seulement cela était possible. Mais c'est trop dangereux. Pour eux. Pour nous. Le monde… Ce monde n'est pas prêt pour les accueillir, et tu le sais très bien. Alors oublie cette folie et retourne à tes obligations. Il y a ici des personnes qui comptent sur toi et qui t'aiment." (écartant affectueusement une mèche venue s'échouer devant ses yeux)

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à partir quand soudain le doute l'envahit, le poussant à se retourner vers son aîné.

"Père ?" (pensif)

"Oui mon garçon ?"

"Et si je choisissais de désobéir ?"

"Si jeune et déjà tant de questions…" (esquissant un sourire forcé)

Il avait beau essayer de ne pas y penser, il sentait le regard insistant de son fils posé sur lui. Il avait toujours su que Sam portait en lui les germes de la rébellion. Il avait toujours redouté le moment qui la verrait sourdre. Et maintenant que ce jour était arrivé, il avait peur de le perdre.

"Père…?"

Il releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de son fils. Il y avait cette étincelle… cette petite flamme qui n'attendait rien plus qu'un mot pour tout embraser. C'était déjà trop tard. Il soupira devant ce combat perdu d'avance.

"Si tu choisissais de désobéir…? Je te dis que c'est dangereux et c'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ? Je suis ton père, Sam. Je sais que les enfants aiment tester leurs parents, mais à ton âge ça frise le ridicule ! Tu es vraiment inconscient ou tu le fais exprès ? Non. Ne réponds pas à ça. Tu mets la vie d'autrui en péril au profit de ton propre plaisir. Je ne pensais pas t'avoir élevé comme ça, mon garçon. Je suis vraiment déçu. Je me sens sali… trahi ! En une simple phrase tu viens de renier tout mon enseignement. 'Et si je choisissais de désobéir ?' Non mais tu t'es entendu ? Tu aurais surtout besoin d'une bonne correction !"

Le jeune Sam blêmit et l'espace d'un instant, son père crut avoir remporté la partie.

"La… La M-Mort…?"

"Quoi ? Non ! Attends. C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Non ! Je suis ton père, Sam, pas ton bourreau. Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors ça, mais on n'a jamais réglé nos différends familiaux par le meurtre." (incrédule)

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

"Oh, ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Cette punition, tu la mérites, et tu l'auras si tu persistes dans cette voie. Il y a pire que la Mort, mon garçon. Je te sens bien perplexe… Mais tu sais, la solitude peut être parfois un châtiment bien plus terrible. Imagine un peu… Plus d'ami. Pire encore, plus de famille. Juste toi face au Monde. Juste un monde qui t'étouffe."

Sam sembla réfléchir quelques instants sous le regard anxieux de son père et, quand il releva enfin la tête, il le fixa droit dans les yeux.

"Je crois que je vais prendre le risque."

"Alors ça y est, tu as fait ton choix…"

Hochement de tête.

"Qu'il en soit ainsi !"

 _Plus jamais tu ne pourras revenir…_

Avant que les Ténèbres ne l'engloutissent, Sam croisa une dernière fois le regard blessé et attristé de son père.

 _PLUS JAMAIS TU NE POURRAS REVENIR !_

Après, tout ne fut plus que douleur.


	2. Chapter 2

Des mois que les frères planchaient sur cette affaire. De l'inédit dans l'univers de la chasse. Rien dans le journal de leur père. Rien dans la riche collection d'ouvrages anciens de Bobby. Même le vieux chasseur en perdait son latin. Et pour cause! Pas d'agression. Pas de disparition. Aucune mort à déplorer. A bien y regarder, il n'y avait rien pour attirer l'attention de nos chasseurs. Rien ? C'était sans compter les tabloïds, avides de sensationnel, qui faisaient leurs choux gras de cette histoire. ' _Elle a fait un bébé toute seule_ ' titrait l'un, _'Vierge et enceinte : l'avènement d'un nouveau Messie ? L'Eglise dément_ ', un autre. Un baby-boom surnaturel, tel était le nouveau fléau de l'Amérique. Si encore il avait été question de quelques cas isolés. Mais non, il avait fallu que leur nombre dépasse l'entendement. Autant dire que chasseurs, religieux ou même simples civils ne savaient trop quoi en penser. Pour les Winchester, il allait sans dire que ça valait le coup d'enquêter… même si les principaux suspects portaient encore la couche-culotte.

Alors ils avaient mené l'enquête dans ce nouveau berceau de l'humanité qu'était devenu le Colorado. Avec l'aide de Bobby, les frères avaient écumé les mairies, consulté les registres de l'état civil à l'affût de la mention 'père inconnu'. Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour découvrir l'épicentre du phénomène : une sympathique bourgade répondant au doux nom de Sugar City. Restait le plus dur. Interroger les 'victimes', toutes ces femmes épanouies qui pouponnaient en solo, loin de toute présence masculine. Vingt-sept femmes qui profitaient des joies de la maternité, la tête dans les nuages et encore sous le charme enchanteur du seul homme qui n'ait jamais compté pour elles.

"Agent Cole, Agent Humb et Agent Bot, FBI, nous pouvons entrer ? J'imagine que vous vous demandez la raison de notre présence. Ecoutez… je sais que pour vous tout est rose, avec le bébé et tout ça… mais nous pensons que vous avez peut-être été victime d'un violeur en série."

"Un viol ? Non. Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Il ne m'a jamais touchée. Enfin si, mais pas vraiment."

"J'vous demande pardon ?"

"Et bien… Je ne l'ai pas vraiment rencontré. Enfin si mais… ce n'était pas réel. Plus un rêve."

"Et à quoi ressemblait Casanova ?"

"Un bel hidalgo à l'accent chantant…"

"Un surfeur à l'australienne… Blond. Musclé. Bronzé. Mon Apollon…"

"De belles boucles rousses où l'on aime tortiller ses doigts…"

"Evidemment un scorpion. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Mon astrologue est formel : c'est le seul signe qui me soit compatible. Vous êtes quel signe ?"

"Bien bâti…"

"Une barbe naissante sur son teint hâlé… trop sexy !"

"Un regard d'un vert !... Sur un brun, c'est trop le kiff !"

"Des cheveux légèrement grisonnants… Bah quoi ? J'préfère les hommes mûrs, ça vous choque ?"

"Un regard hypnotique et ce grain de beauté juste au-dessus des lèvres…"

"Quelconque. Mais au pieu, c'était une vraie bête de sexe. Vous l'auriez vu…"

"Stop ! Trop d'informations."

"Excusez mon collègue. Il n'a pas l'habitude des témoins aussi loquaces et précis."

Regard assassin.

"Et ce prince charmant a un nom, je suppose…"

"Sam."

"Sam."

"Sam."

"Mon Sammychou ! Mais il aimait pas que je l'appelle comme ça. J'comprends vraiment pas pourquoi. C'est mignon pourtant…"

"Sam."

"Sammy…"

"Sam."

"Petit coquin ! Tu m'en as caché des choses !..." (lui tapotant affectueusement l'épaule)

Puis, voyant les regards incrédules…

"Bah il fait partie du club… C'est aussi un Sam. Désolé, juste une blague entre collègues."

Un ange passa.

"Et donc… vous… vous avez… vous savez… couché avec ce… Sam ?"

"Oui. Enfin, non."

"Pas la première nuit. Jamais la première nuit."

"Il était attentionné… compréhensif…patient… Il n'était pas là juste pour dire de tirer un coup. Juste adorable. Un ange."

"Donc vous l'avez fait."

"Pas exactement."

"Pardon ?"

"Il faisait l'amour comme un dieu, mais tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Tout ça n'était qu'un fantasme."

"Et comment vous expliquez votre grossesse ?"

"Je ne me l'explique pas, mais c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée."

"Vous voudriez me faire croire que vous êtes tombée enceinte par l'opération du Saint-Esprit ?"

"J'ignore comment c'est arrivé et comment c'est possible. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Junior ressemble à son père."

 **Plus tard**

"Plus qu'une. Molly Pierce. Peut-être qu'on y verra plus clair." (sans grande conviction)

Dean s'apprêtait à frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'un âge avancé.

"Bonjour madame. FBI ! Je suis l'agent Cole et voici les agents Humb et Bot. Nous souhaiterions parler à mademoiselle Molly Pierce."

"Vous l'avez devant vous."

"Il doit y avoir une erreur. Il est écrit ici que Molly Pierce a 20 ans et euh… vous…" (la détaillant de la tête aux pieds)

"Et je ne fais pas mon âge." (avec un petit sourire) "Oh, mais je manque à tous mes devoirs !... Entrez, je vous en prie."

D'un pas mal assuré, nos chasseurs franchirent le pas de la porte.

"Ne faites pas attention au désordre. Depuis qu'Angela est arrivée…"

"Angela ?"

Elle pointa de la main le berceau qui trônait en maître au centre de la pièce.

"C'est un ange. Surtout quand elle dort…" (émettant un petit rire) "Vous venez pour Sam n'est-ce pas ?"

"Vous aussi vous l'avez vu ?! En rêve j'veux dire." (yeux écarquillés)

"En rêve ? Quelle idée ! Non, je l'ai vu comme je vous vois devant moi. Il n'avait pas pris une ride, contrairement à moi. Vous savez, je l'ai connu il y a si longtemps… Mais vous n'êtes pas là pour écouter les élucubrations d'une vieille femme."

"Madame Pierce…"

"Appelez-moi Molly. A mon âge, on aime se sentir jeune. Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé ?"

"Avec plaisir. Mais parlez-nous de Sam. Vous semblez bien le connaître. Peut-être même que… vous êtes proches, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle se mit à sourire en leur tendant les tasses.

"Tenez… Sam… J'ai connu Sam il y a bien longtemps. La guerre du Pacifique faisait rage et je venais de voir partir mon Charlie. La vie n'était pas si simple, vous savez, et le temps peu propice aux rencontres. C'est pourtant dans ces circonstances troublées que j'ai fait sa connaissance. C'était un fringuant jeune homme à peine plus vieux que moi et il avait un sourire à faire chavirer tous les cœurs. Nous nous plaisions à discuter de choses et d'autres. Et en quelques secondes il parvenait à me faire oublier où j'étais, à calmer mes angoisses…"

Elle s'interrompit, perdue dans ses souvenirs, avant de reprendre.

"Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi il s'était intéressé à moi. Il avait un physique parfait et je n'avais pas été gâtée par la nature. Il m'aimait ; j'étais mariée. A l'époque, je ne voulais pas franchir le pas, je n'osais succomber à l'interdit. Charlie était parti au front et mon cœur avec lui. Sam l'a très bien compris. Il n'a jamais insisté. Il n'a jamais rien tenté. Je crois qu'il appréciait être avec moi et c'était réciproque. Et puis le temps a passé, la guerre s'est terminée et…"

"Tout a basculé ? Il est devenu violent ? Il vous en a voulu ?"

"Oh non, rien de tout ça !... Il a été un ange. Quand je lui ai annoncé le retour de mon Charlie, un voile de tristesse a traversé son regard l'espace d'une minute. Il m'a dit 'qu'importe le temps que ça prendra, mais je t'attendrai'. Mon Dieu, jamais je n'aurais cru le revoir un jour ! Il n'avait pas du tout changé. Il était resté le bel homme de mes souvenirs. Vous savez, il n'est peut-être pas humain, mais il m'a fait le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse offrir à une femme… Angela."

"Votre fille ?"

"Si mon Charlie était encore parmi nous ! Vous savez… nous n'avons jamais pu avoir d'enfant. Il n'a jamais rien dit mais je sais que ça le rendait triste. Alors ce bébé, à mon âge, c'est un vrai miracle."

"Ça n'explique toujours pas votre âge sur l'acte de naissance de votre fille. Pardon mais vous êtes loin d'avoir 20 ans."

"La maternité… Tout ça… Tout ça m'a ramenée des années en arrière. J'avais 20 ans quand j'ai rencontré Sam pour la première fois. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il m'a rendu mon corps. Il disait vouloir rattraper le temps perdu. Il n'a pas menti."

"Et maintenant, vous savez où il est ?"

Molly hocha négativement la tête avant de soupirer.

"Charlie est parti. Sam est parti – du moins, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il revienne. Aujourd'hui il n'y a plus qu'Angela et moi. Elle est ma seule famille."

"Je comprends."

"Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Pour Sam. Pour nous."

"Sam est toujours recherché. Nous allons tout mettre en œuvre pour le retrouver. Il n'est peut-être pas coupable, mais nous avons besoin de son témoignage. Tenez, voici notre carte. Si jamais il vous revient quelque chose ou que Sam essaie de vous contacter, n'hésitez pas."

"C'est un bon garçon, vous savez…"

Les trois chasseurs hochèrent la tête d'un air désolé avant de partir.

Deux bras l'enlacèrent, effaçant peu à peu les signes de vieillesse, puis des lèvres vinrent déposer un baiser dans son cou.

"Tu as été parfaite, mon amour !"

"Ils ne se doutent de rien, mon ange." (caressant tendrement sa joue)

"Je sais."

"Et maintenant ?"

"Je m'occupe de tout, ne t'inquiète pas." (en l'embrassant)


	3. Chapter 3

Cette dernière rencontre avec une 'victime' avait laissé nos trois chasseurs pour le moins perplexes.

"Mais putain, c'est qui ce mec ?"

"Un esprit ?"

"Il n'aurait pas pu se matérialiser, encore moins dans un rêve. Et puis, t'imagines un fantôme essayant de fonder une famille ? On filerait droit sur une mauvaise série B, mélange de ' _J'ai épousé un fantôme_ ' et de ' _Casper_ '. Rien que d'y penser…"

"Ouais… ouais… on a compris. C'est un mauvais trip."

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste ? Un incube ? Ça n'a pas de sens. Plutôt du genre coup d'un soir. Le temps d'un orgasme, le chaud lapin t'envoie six pieds sous terre."

"Il chasse pour survivre non pour se reproduire. Par contre, les vampires…"

"Aucune trace de morsures. Et puis, les relations charnelles sont plutôt limitées et… sans conséquence."

"Un sorcier alors ? Un sorcier en mal d'enfant ?" (sourire forcé)

Dean se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

"Intéressant… Oui… il y a matière à faire… Oui… Messieurs, nous allons accomplir de grandes choses ensemble !..." (sourire aux lèvres)

Et il claqua des doigts.

"Tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'un sorcier décide de fonder une famille ? J'veux dire… Leur seule famille ce sont ceux de leur espèce et leurs familiers… Alors, pourquoi s'encombrer de femmes et enfants ?"

"Un nouveau jeu ? Une vengeance ? L'envie d'être plus humain ? Naaaan !"

"Attends ! Toutes ces femmes ont rencontré l'homme de leurs rêves, le mec parfait, mais aucune d'elles (sauf peut-être Molly) ne l'a vu, vraiment vu j'veux dire. Et s'il avait essuyé des refus ?"

"Ce ne serait qu'une histoire de râteaux ? Des moqueries ? Et il se vengerait en leur faisant des mômes ? Y'a plus terrible comme vengeance. D'autant que ces demoiselles n'ont retenu qu'une seule chose à son sujet : 'Ce mec est une bombe !'"

"Et quel meilleur terrain de chasse que les bars…"

"Ou les bals."

"Les bals ?"

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? C'est la zone ici. On fait avec les moyens du bord. T'as peut-être cru qu'elles seraient moins difficiles, moins regardantes sur le physique, vu le peu de choix."

Piqué au vif, Bobby grommela quelque chose comme "Comment tu crois que j'ai ferré Karen ?".

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, son regard trahissant ses pensées. 'Nous ne sommes décidément pas de la même génération'. Aucun mot ne filtra, tuant le conflit dans l'œuf. Il jugea opportun de se taire au grand soulagement de son frère.

"Et hum… vous n'avez pas peur qu'on passe au mieux pour des piliers de bar, au pire pour des pervers ?"

"Sam… tu… tu… J'vais devoir refaire ton éducation, reprendre les basiques. Sortir avec classe et style. Flirter avec naturel. Tout ça quoi…"

Sam fit une moue boudeuse.

"Idiots !"

Le visage des deux frères se fendit d'un sourire.

"Bon, on pourrait décoller ? Et si j'entends ne serait-ce encore une seule fois parler d'éducation, je me ferais un plaisir de refaire la vôtre. C'est bien clair ?"

"Très." (en déglutissant)

"Bien. Maintenant qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes, on va pouvoir travailler. Vous deux, vérifiez votre théorie. Si les victimes ont été accostées par un mec lourd, elles doivent s'en souvenir. Moi, j'm'occupe du chaud lapin enchanté."

"Quelle imagination débordante ! Vous pourriez presque rivaliser avec moi. Qu'importe. C'est votre histoire alors, qu'il en soit ainsi."


	4. Chapter 4

**J'ai quand même eu pitié de vous ! *si si ça m'arrive XD* Une petite suite à une petite suite, c'est de bonne guerre nan !? Allez bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un p'tit commentaire ! ;)**

* * *

Il faisait déjà noir depuis longtemps quand un cri s'éleva dans la nuit, suivi d'une claque.

"Mais vous êtes un vrai malade ! Ôtez vos sales pattes de moi ! Mais lâchez-moi !"

"Laisse la p'tite dame tranquille !"

"Pourquoi ? Parce que tu l'as dit ?"

"Ttttttt… Primo, parce que la jeune femme te le demande gentiment. Secundo, parce qu'à trois contre un, c'est pas très malin."

"Et c'est le moment où je suis censé avoir peur, c'est ça ?"

"Tttttt…. Je serais toi, je ne serais pas aussi confiant. Tu vois mon ami là-bas ? Et bien, il a pas l'air comme ça, mais il en connaît des choses… sur toi et ceux de ton espèce… Et au moindre faux pas, il se fera un plaisir de te rayer de la carte."

"Tu sais quoi ? Je vais quand même prendre le risque. Les filles… Le sexe… La vengeance… tout ça c'est comme une drogue. On y goûte une fois et plus jamais on ne peut redescendre. Et c'est pas cette chère Susie qui va me dire le contraire."

"Hééééé ! Comment vous connaissez mon prénom ? Vous m'avez espionnée ? Mais vous êtes un grand malade !"

"Et tu n'as encore rien vu ma belle ! D'ailleurs, simple curiosité, comment elles ont pris la nouvelle ?" (tout sourire)

"Elles avaient envie de te tuer. En même temps, tu leur as fait des enfants à leur insu."

"Il les a violées ?"

"Oh, elles ne disaient pas ça les petites cochonnes ! Je les ai fait planer si haut qu'elles ont atteint le septième ciel !..."

"Stop !"

"Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche."

"Attendez. Vous ? Une pompe à plaisir ? Non, mais vous vous êtes regardé ? Même la plus idiote ne voudrait pas de vous."

"Euh… j'voudrais pas dire mais je n'suis pas sûr que ce soit prudent…"

"J'en ai tué pour bien moins que ça."

"A d'autres ! T'en as même pas les couilles. T'es qu'un raté parmi d'autres, un gars quelconque, une raclure immonde qui abuse des femmes, un pathétique lâche."

"Assez !"

Une boule lumineuse se forma dans sa main. La nuit se fit jour l'espace d'un instant, juste le temps pour nos chasseurs de lui loger cinq balles consacrées, gravant ainsi un pentagramme jusque dans la chair.

"J't'avais bien dit que t'étais pas une lumière !"

"Sam, crois-moi ou pas, mais même moi j'l'aurais pas osé celle-là !"

Après des coups d'œil timides aux trois hommes, la jeune femme jeta finalement son dévolu sur Dean en s'exclamant, des étoiles plein les yeux…

"Mon héros !"

Le principal intéressé haussa les épaules d'un air modeste et détaché. Après tout, il n'avait pas agi seul. Obtenir les lauriers de la gloire n'était pas non plus son genre. Il se sentait démuni. Cette femme était canon. Il lui aurait bien sorti une de ces phrases pleines d'humour mâtinées d'un sourire colgate, mais après réflexion… Non. Non. Y'avait vraiment pas moyen. Elle aurait dit autre chose, là oui ça aurait pu passer pour un bon mot. Mais là ça tombait carrément à l'eau. Alors il se contenta d'un sourire gêné, ce qui lui donnait un certain charme. Charme qui ne laissa pas la jeune femme indifférente puisqu'elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Soudain, un épais brouillard vint les envelopper tous les deux.

"Mais qu'est-ce que…?"

La jeune femme releva doucement la tête, plongeant son regard désormais blanc dans le sien.

"Surprise !" (sourire satisfait aux lèvres)

Sam et Bobby braquèrent une arme sur elle alors que la brume tendait à se dissiper, mais elle les arrêta d'un geste.

"Tttttt… Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous. Enfin, pas si vous tenez réellement à lui… N'est-ce pas mon mignon ?"

Mais Dean ne répondit pas. Son esprit semblait ailleurs, ne laissant qu'une enveloppe de chair dépourvue de toute émotion.

"Dean ?" (inquiet)

"Ah oui, j'oubliais !... Il va pas pouvoir vous répondre. Je fais cet effet-là parfois. Je subjugue…"

"Ça n'a jamais été l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?"

"J'aurais bien dit 'dommage collatéral', mais ce ne serait pas vraiment rendre justice à une simple illusion…"

Elle claqua des doigts et le corps s'évapora dans les airs sous leurs yeux médusés.

"Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu." (avec un clin d'œil moqueur)

Le tonnerre gronda et des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel, projetant l'espace d'un instant l'ombre de deux immenses appendices disloqués, comme brisés par endroits.

"Je ne vous veux aucun mal."

Ricanements.

"Je veux juste qu'on me laisse en paix. Moi et mes enfants. Avoir une vie normale. Et j'aurais cru que toi, Sam, plus qu'aucun autre, tu pourrais me comprendre."

"Relâche Dean et j'y réfléchirais…"

"A quel point tiens-tu à ton frère ?" (enserrant son cou d'une seule main)

"Sa vie vaut-elle plus à tes yeux que celles de ces enfants ?"

"Sans hésiter."

Et il tira.

"Sam. Sam. Sam. Tu croyais sérieusement pouvoir m'abattre avec une arme aussi… humaine ? Pauvre naïf que tu es ! Rien d'ici ne peut m'atteindre. Par contre, moi… je n'ai pas encore abattu toutes mes cartes. Vous vouliez la guerre ? Qu'il en soit ainsi !"

Elle claqua des doigts. Les yeux de Dean roulèrent dans leurs orbites et son corps s'écroula au sol, sous le regard horrifié des chasseurs.

" **DEEEEEEEEAAAAANNNNN !** "


	5. Chapter 5

"Deeeeeeaaaaan ! Allez, réveille-toi ! Arrête de faire ta Belle au Bois Dormant ! T'as tout de la blonde et rien d'une princesse. Alleeeeeez ! Debout là-dedans sinon… sinon…" (faisant mine de réfléchir) "Dean… faut que je t'avoue un truc… Tout à l'heure… Mais tu promets de pas t'fâcher, hein ? Surtout rappelle-toi juste que je voulais te faire une surprise. Le gérant m'avait parlé de cette fameuse tarte, délice de la région, et je sais que t'adores ça. Alors ce matin, me suis dit… pour faire plaisir à mon grand frère adoré, je vais lui acheter une de ces douceurs. Je… J'étais presque arrivé au magasin quand cette voiture m'a coupé la route. Je l'ai évité de justesse, mais pas le fossé…" (les yeux pleins de larmes)

"Sammy ? Tu vas bien ?"

"Juste quelques bleus et contusions, et encore un peu sonné… mais ça va." (d'un air contrit)

"Sam… Dis-moi qu'elle était pas avec toi !"

"Je suis désolé Dean. Elle… Elle…"

"Oh putain !" (se levant d'un bond)

Il courut jusqu'à la porte pour découvrir… son bébé, rutilante comme un sou neuf.

"Mais qu'est-ce que…?" (fronçant les sourcils)

"Sam ?" (en pointant l'impala garée dehors)

"Tu sais qu'il devient de plus en plus difficile de te réveiller ?"

"Espèce de…"

"Petit frère adoré ? Surtout que je t'ai ramené une part de tarte. La plus grosse." (en l'agitant sous son nez)

"Je savais que t'étais pas mon frère pour rien."

"J'nous ai trouvé une affaire aussi."

"J't'écoute." (dévorant son morceau de tarte avec avidité et affichant un sourire satisfait)

"La malédiction de Crowley. Une sorte de légende locale. Le gérant m'en a parlé et les journaux s'en donnent à cœur joie."

"Ah. Et qu'est-ce que ça dit ?"

"Les histoires varient mais… Disons qu'une femme bafouée et un homme volage n'ont jamais fait bon ménage."

"Laisse-moi deviner. Ils s'aimaient mais leurs parents ne voulaient pas en entendre parler ?"

"Même pas. Judith Monroe et Will Mayers vivaient heureux. Un vrai petit couple modèle. Du moins jusqu'à cette funeste journée…"

"Il l'a tuée ? Elle l'a tué ?"

"Personne n'a jamais vraiment su. Toujours est-il qu'un jour elle lui a dit qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur et qu'elle souhaitait que ça lui arrive. Pour qu'il comprenne sa douleur. Et le lendemain on le retrouvait mort, gisant dans une mare de sang, un trou béant dans la poitrine et le cœur en miettes. Littéralement."

Bref haut-le-cœur.

"Une sorcière ?"

"Les habitants en sont arrivés à la même conclusion."

"Elle a été brûlée vive ?"

"Will était le fils unique du maire. Sa famille jouissait d'un certain prestige, d'une certaine renommée, dans le comté. Son père a voulu faire d'elle un exemple. Avec Bobby, on a fait quelques recherches…"

"Bobby ?"

"Bah oui, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Immaculée Conception ? Sugar City ? Enfin bref. John Mayers s'est fait juge et partie. Il a mûri sa vengeance et s'est fait plaisir. Tortures multiples. Humiliation publique. Vierge de fer…"

"Tu m'étonnes que ça l'ait piqué au vif. On te vole ton cœur pour te poignarder après dans le dos…"

"Depuis son exécution, plusieurs meurtres ont été commis selon le même _modus operandi_ – cœur arraché – et le mobile obéissant toujours aux mêmes règles – un ou des hommes ayant trahi une femme."

"Alors on fait quoi ? On brûle ses os et on attend voir si elle part en paix ?"

"C'est… compliqué. John lui reprochait tellement la mort de son fils qu'il l'a faite démembrer. Son corps a été dispersé aux quatre coins de la ville et son cœur en a été arraché, comme ce qu'elle avait fait à son fils. La cruauté du jugement… La cruauté de la peine infligée devait être à la hauteur de la cruauté du crime. La pauvre ! Il n'a jamais été prouvé qu'elle en fût l'auteur – non pas qu'ils aient vraiment cherché à l'époque –, ni même qu'elle fût sorcière."

"Tu sais que ça n'excuse en rien ce qu'elle a fait, hein Sammy ?"

Ce dernier hocha la tête. S'ensuivit un silence gêné que Dean s'empressa de briser.

"Ouais, donc en gros ça craint. Pas de corps. Pas de repos éternel. Mais quand même, si ça remonte aussi loin, ça a dû inévitablement attirer d'autres chasseurs. Comment ça a pu leur échapper ?"

"Je ne pense pas que la situation leur ait échappé ; ils l'ont peut-être tout simplement cru réglée."

"Répète un peu ça ?"

"Réfléchis un peu. A l'époque, les moyens de communication étaient… comment dire… limités ? S'ils ont brûlé tout ou partie du corps, rien ne leur laissait présager que cela ne suffirait pas. Ils ne se sont sans doute pas rendu compte de leur erreur. Qui sait d'ailleurs s'ils ont survécu ?"

"Alors quoi ? On en est toujours au même point quoi qu'on fasse ?"

"Et bien… J'ai une théorie. Puisque toutes ces morts mettent en scène des cœurs et qu'il est impossible que tout ceci soit passé inaperçu tant d'années, je me demande si ce qui la maintient attachée à ce monde ne serait pas justement son cœur. La pièce manquante. La pièce maîtresse."

"Et ce cœur se trouverait où hein ? Parce qu'a priori l'autre l'a bel et bien caché. Et s'il se balade en pleine nature ou pire, qu'il se retrouve entre les mains de n'importe quel quidam…? On a comme un problème Sherlock. Y'a quelqu'un dehors qui joue à Sleepy Hollow avec un cœur en guise de tête…"

Sam le regarda d'un air ahuri.

"Quoi ?"

Puis ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire.

"Oui j'ai vu le film. Après tout, c'est une légende urbaine comme une autre…"

Qui s'élargit de seconde en seconde…

"Ok. Ok. Christina Ricci y est peut-être aussi pour quelque chose. Enfin bref, y'a quelqu'un qui joue avec cet esprit et c'est malsain."

"Tu penses que quelqu'un la contrôle ?"

"Consciemment ou inconsciemment. On dit toujours que le cœur est le siège des émotions. Elle s'est peut-être tout simplement branchée sur radio émotions et a rendu sa propre justice."

"Va falloir étudier les profils des victimes, et pas seulement les plus récentes. Et si ton raisonnement est juste, on devrait pouvoir situer le cœur, ou au moins resserrer la zone de recherches."

"Et tu penses en avoir pour longtemps ?"

"Que j'en aurais pour…? Parce que tu ne m'accompagnes pas ?"

"Nan. Tout ça m'a épuisé. Et puis… on peut bien se partager les tâches. Je t'ai donné la piste à suivre, tu peux bien faire quelques petites recherches. Et puis… tu sais bien que j'ai toujours été un homme d'action. Tu me vois faire des recherches ? Bibliothèques… archives… ça m'a toujours barbé. Tu te souviens de Providence ? Je ne te serais d'aucune utilité. Au mieux, je te déconcentrerai."

"Tu marques un point."

"Donc c'est bien c'que j'disais. On n'change pas une équipe qui gagne."

"Crétin !"

"Je savais que tu comprendrais, abruti !"


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je sais que ce n'est pas le jour, que normalement je poste le mardi... Sauf que demain je suis pas là. Dooooonc, désolée, je poste avec une journée d'avance et pour me faire pardonner, je poste deux chapitres *tout le monde s'en fiche mais tant pis* :P**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

 **Plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard.**

"Et bien il était temps ! Un peu plus et j'appelais les flics pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas une prise d'otages en cours."

"Très drôle."

"Bah quoi ? Avec tout ce qui traîne dehors… surnaturel ou non… Et toi qui ne revenais pas…"

"Oh, pauvre petit Dean abandonné !... T'avais perdu ton petit frère chéri…? Tu t'es inquiété. C'est mignon."

"Ta gueule !"

"Moi aussi je t'aime."

"Non mais t'as vu l'heure ? J'avais faim moi !"

"T'étais vraiment inquiet…" (sourire aux lèvres)

"Bon. T'as trouvé quoi ?"

"Depuis ce fatidique 16 novembre 1875, j'ai pu recenser pas moins d'un demi-millier de victimes supposées."

Dean siffla.

"Ouais, elle n'a pas fait dans la dentelle. Elle s'est attaquée à tous ces gens sans aucune distinction de sexe ou d'âge. Hommes. Femmes. Enfants. Vieillards. Sans se soucier ni du lieu ni du public."

"Ça nous avance pas vraiment."

"On sait au moins qu'elle est attachée à cette ville. Tous les meurtres ont été commis ici et se concentrent sur les deux axes principaux. Par contre, quelque chose d'intéressant, les meurtres n'ont pas suivi de schéma régulier. Jusqu'il y a quelques jours, on vivait de nouveau en paix à Crowley et là, d'un coup, cinq morts en deux jours !"

"Qu'est-ce qui l'a réveillée alors ? C'est pas comme s'il y avait une tombe à profaner…"

"Les travaux sur la voirie, tu te souviens ? Tu te plaignais de ces creux et de ces bosses qui risquaient d'abîmer la carrosserie de ta chérie…"

"Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir d'une projection de gravillons !"

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

"Bah quoi ? Il faut bien prendre soin de ceux que l'on aime."

"Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer !"

"Hééééé !... J'te p…"

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, le coupant dans son élan. Il dégaina son arme et la pointa illico sur l'intrus qui ne sembla pas gêné outre mesure.

"Bon alors, tu viens ?"

"Sérieusement Sam ? Cette salope ?" (armant le chien)

"Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir, Dean."

"C'est pas le mot que j'aurais utilisé."

"Tu sais que cette arme n'a aucun effet sur moi…?"

"Peut-être, mais c'est très douloureux." (bien décidé à tirer)

"Dean, non !" (s'interposant)

"Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ? Elle démone, nous chasseurs. Tu te rappelles ?"

"Hé, j'suis là pour vous aider alors j'sais pas, tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus… reconnaissant ?"

"Tu te fous… Elle se fout de ma gueule, pas vrai ?"

Sam fit signe à la jeune femme de sortir tandis qu'il maintenait son frère – ou tentait de le faire. Dire que ce dernier fulminait de rage était un doux euphémisme.

"Et tu comptais m'en parler quand ?" (se dégageant violemment)

"Je peux t'expliquer."

"M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu butes sur un os et tu sors direct ton joker ? Remarque, une démone sortant de sa boîte… Quelle ironie !"

"Dean…"

"J'aurais presque pu trouver ça drôle si on ne parlait pas de toi et de Ruby."

"Dean…"

"Quoi ?"

"J'ai une théorie. Pas Ruby. Moi. J'étais sérieux tout à l'heure pour les travaux."

"Donc tu penses que le cœur est quelque part sous le bitume ? Tu sais qu'on parle de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres là ?! Et encore, je ne te parle même pas de la profondeur ! Alors j'espère que t'as un plan, Sherlock, parce qu'il est hors de question, et je dis bien hors de question, qu'on retourne la ville à l'aveuglette ! Surtout avec la chance qu'on a."

"Justement… A propos de ça… Je crois… Hum ! Je pense avoir trouvé la solution… Unsortpourlesobjetsperdus."

"Pardon ?"

Sam se racla la gorge avant de lâcher, incertain…

"Un sort pour retrouver les objets perdus ?"

"De la magie ? Tu te fiches de moi ?"

"C'est un cas de force majeure. Des gens meurent, Dean, et si on ne trouve pas ce cœur…" (regard de chien battu)

"Sam. Elle était peut-être elle-même une sorcière. En amenant la magie ici, on risque d'attiser sa colère… d'aggraver les choses… Et comme tu l'as dit toi-même, on doit empêcher à tout prix d'autres victimes."

"Mais Dean…"

"Toi compris."

"Dean…"

"Non, Sam. Pas de magie. Fin de la discussion."

Il sortit son portable, fit défiler les noms jusqu'à celui qui l'intéressait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"J'appelle Bobby. Il connaît déjà l'affaire. Il saura sans doute…"

"NON !"

"Comment ça non ? C'est notre meilleur atout."

Sam déglutit.

"Je n'ai pas été tout à fait… honnête avec toi."

"Excuse-moi ?"

"Bobby n'est pas… hum… pas vraiment au courant."

"Tu peux répéter ? J'ai cru mal entendre."

"Avec cette affaire, j'avais l'impression de te retrouver. On formait de nouveau une équipe. Alors j'ai cru que si Bobby… Alors j'ai pensé… et Ruby m'a dit que ça pouvait marcher, alors…"

"Alors t'as préféré écouter cette pétasse aux yeux noirs ?"

"Mais elle était sorcière autrefois !"

"Et rappelle-moi à qui elle devait ses précieux pouvoirs ? Bélial. Et oh, tu vas rire, c'est un démon. Un putain de démon ! Un crack de l'Enfer ! Donc excuse-moi si je ne te fais pas confiance sur ce coup là."

"Elle avait pourtant raison à Monument, dans le Colorado, et ils sont tous morts."

"Excuse-moi si j'ai quelque chose contre les sacrifices humains. Et prends-moi pour un monstre si tu veux, mais je préfère les savoir morts de la main d'un démon plutôt que de la mienne, de la nôtre."

"Alors quoi ? On va tranquillement attendre qu'elle se pointe et qu'elle tue encore ?"

"J'ai pas dit ça."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam fit mine de l'ignorer.

"Sam, tu ne peux pas faire confiance à un démon."

"Mais Dean…"

"Pas de 'Dean' avec moi ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que tu pouvais te ramener comme ça, la bouche en cœur, et que je boirais tes paroles ? Allons, soyons sérieux Sam ! C'est d'une démone dont on parle, là. Un humain modelé dans les flammes de l'Enfer. Et toi… toi tu lui fais plus confiance qu'à moi ? Ça me blesse. Alors oui j'me suis fait bouffer par les cabots de l'Enfer. Oui j'ai disparu pendant près de quatre mois. Oui tu m'as cru mort – à juste titre d'ailleurs. Mais je l'ai fait pour toi. Et cette façon que tu as de réagir, c'est comme si je n'existais pas, comme si tu m'avais bel et bien enterré. 'Oh, comme il était gentil Dean ! Il s'est sacrifié pour moi. Allez hop, paix à son âme où qu'elle repose !'"

Un coup de poing le coupa dans son élan alors que dans la pièce, ignorée de tous, une silhouette commençait à se matérialiser.

"C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Que je ne suis pas un assez bon frère pour toi ? Pourtant j'ai essayé… putain j'ai vraiment essayé de te sortir de là. Mais rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si j'avais été plus prudent. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si je n'étais pas mort. Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais les chiens de l'Enfer te déchiqueter. A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais ton regard… ce regard figé dans l'horreur. A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, j'essayais de ne pas penser que ton âme était en Enfer et que toutes les souffrances que tu étais condamné à vivre, elles l'étaient par ma faute."

"Sam…"

"Laisse-moi finir ! T'étais parti et je devais survivre. Pour toi. Parce que tu me l'avais demandé. Mais moi, moi… je ne rêvais que de mourir. Et si je suis ici aujourd'hui à te parler, je ne le dois qu'à cette pétasse comme tu dis. Sans elle, tu serais revenu pour ne retrouver personne. Mais bon, tu lui en veux peut-être pour ça aussi ?"

"Sam, c'est pas…" (pâlissant)

"Quoi ? Parce que tu es revenu, ça devrait être le pays des Bisounours ? Je suis désolé Dean, mais je ne peux pas. Tu es revenu mais je sais qu'une partie de toi est restée là-bas, en Enfer. J'ai l'impression de vivre avec un étranger, Dean. J'essaie de t'atteindre. Encore et encore et encore. Tu t'es construit un mur, Dean, et tu t'es barricadé derrière…"

"Tu n'peux pas comprendre !"

"Comment veux-tu que je comprenne si tu ne me parles pas ? Si tu ne me laisses pas entrer ? Laisse-moi être là pour toi. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi comme tu l'as toujours fait pour moi."

"Sammy, je suis désolé, j'peux pas. Pour les mêmes raisons qui te motivent, j'peux pas…"

"Dean…"

"J'peux pas. Pas encore."

"Quand alors ? Quand il sera trop tard ? Tu crois que j'ai pas vu les cauchemars ? Tu te noies dans l'alcool pour oublier, pour ne plus avoir à y penser, mais tu te voiles la face. Tout recommencera encore et encore, comme un cycle infernal. Les cauchemars. Les sueurs froides. L'alcool. Crois-moi, je connais…"

"Quoi ? Jess ? J'ai vécu l'Enfer, Sam. L'Enfer ! Comment peux-tu… comment oses-tu comparer…?"

A peine ces mots sortirent de sa bouche que Dean aurait voulu les retirer. Il savait qu'il venait lui-même de porter le coup de grâce à son frère.

"Sam…"

"Non mais t'as raison. Je peux pas comparer. La mort de Jess, la tienne… C'était juste mon enfer. Et tu sais comment j'ai réussi à surmonter tout ça ? Parce que je savais qu'il y avait des personnes sur qui je pouvais compter, des personnes de confiance. Toi, Bobby… dans une moindre mesure, Ruby. Et tu sais le plus triste ? C'est que tu refuses d'être sauvé. Tu me reproches ma nouvelle vie parce que tu n'en fais pas partie. La vérité, c'est que tu ne veux pas en faire partie. Tu ne me fais pas confiance, Dean. Il n'y a plus que nous deux, Dean. On devrait être là l'un pour l'autre. On forme une famille. Si tout disparaît, qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste ? Dean ?"

Trop choqué pour répondre, Dean resta muet, laissant son frère prendre son silence pour un aveu.

"Tu fais donc si peu de cas de moi ? On est devenus à ce point des étrangers ? Je croyais pourtant avoir un frère…"

Les mots de Sam eurent l'effet d'un déclic et Dean releva brusquement la tête, mortifié.

"Sam… C'est pas…"

Il se stoppa net. Un souffle glacial venait de lui effleurer la nuque. Plus qu'un souffle, il sentait une présence. Il jeta un regard à son frère ; il ne semblait pas conscient du danger. Tant mieux. Il sentit le souffle glacé lui caresser l'oreille en même temps qu'il entendit ces mots qui lui glacèrent le sang.

"Regarde… Regarde-le bien… ce petit cœur tout brisé… des milliers d'éclats si petits qu'il en est impossible de le réparer… Et tout ça, grâce à toi. Ta faute ! N'as-tu pas de cœur ?"

 _Sam… Pardonne-moi._

Il se stoppa net. Quelque chose venait de le traverser et cherchait à agripper son cœur, l'enserrant, l'étouffant petit à petit. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en même temps que ses jambes se dérobaient sous ce corps devenu trop lourd. Il aurait voulu crier à son frère de rester là où il était, qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, qu'il méritait de souffrir, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Sam venait de se retourner et sur son visage c'était loin d'être de l'indifférence.

"Dean !"

"Ah ben si pourtant !"

Il entendit autant qu'il sentit un déchirement dans sa propre poitrine. Il hoqueta de surprise, un filet de sang s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il y eut un bruit sourd puis ce fut le trou noir.

"Un cœur abattu pour un cœur brisé."

" **Deeeeeaaaannn ! NON ! DEEEEEEEEEEAAAAANNNNN !** "


	8. Chapter 8

"Non. Non. Non. Non. Dean ! DEAN ! Bobby, il faut faire quelque chose ! Tout ce sang… Putain !"

Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, puis il inspira profondément.

"Castiel ? Ecoute, je sais que tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur mais… j't'en prie, fais… je sais pas, mais sauve-le !" Nouvelle inspiration. "C'est Dean, Castiel. Il ne va pas bien. Il y a tout ce sang et… je ne sais plus quoi faire… Castiel, je sais qu'il ne te traite pas avec tout le respect qu'il faudrait, je sais que tu n'es pas à notre service, mais un Ange de Notre Seigneur, un guerrier, mais… pour Dean, tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami alors… J't'en supplie, si ça veut dire quelque chose pour toi, viens-lui en aide ! Si ce n'est pour moi, fais-le pour lui. Je n'sais pas s'il va s'en sortir cette fois-ci. S'il te plaît…"

"Tu auras essayé mon garçon." (passant un bras amical autour de ses épaules)

"J'aurais préféré que ça marche…"

Un bruissement d'ailes déchira le silence et l'espace d'un instant, Sam crut que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre.

"Hello Sam ! Robert Singer… Dean…?"

Sam désigna le lit de la tête. Dean était étendu là, inconscient, le teint pâle, presque transparent. Immobile. Fragile. Un linge humide avait été posé sur son front, laissant deviner la fièvre qui semblait l'avoir gagné. Il aurait presque pu paraître serein s'il n'y avait pas eu ces taches qui transperçaient son tee-shirt et son cœur qui s'emballait. L'ange s'approcha de lui et posa deux doigts sur le front de celui qu'il avait sauvé de la Perdition et fit disparaître toute trace d'une quelconque blessure.

Mais contre toute attente, Dean ne se réveilla pas. Il ne bougea même pas un muscle. Confus, Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, comme ces chiens curieux de tout au regard toujours interrogateur.

"Pourquoi dort Dean ?"

"Ça c'est la question à trois milliards de dollars."

"Je ne comprends pas… Où vous allez trouver tout cet argent ?"

"C'est juste une expression, Castiel. Pour dire qu'on n'a pas la réponse."

"C'est pour ça que vous proposez une récompense ?"

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais l'ange le prit de court.

"Vous savez pourtant que je ne pourrais rien accepter. Les anges ne sont pas attachés aux choses matérielles. Et puis je ne voudrais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras. Je sais à quel point vous avez besoin de ces bouts de papier vert."

"Tu peux le réveiller ?"

"Je peux le guérir mais une force m'empêche de le sortir de cet état léthargique."

"Il est prisonnier de ses rêves ? de ses cauchemars ? Et alors quoi, on ne peut rien faire ? Génial ! Putain, je n'comprends pas. Ça devait être une simple affaire de shapeshifter. Au final, Dean s'est fait attaquer par ce… cette… chose et on ne sait pas quoi faire." (désespéré)

"Je peux regarder plus profondément mais… je ne voudrais pas envahir son espace privé."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'en voudra pas. Encore moins s'il l'ignore."

L'ange hocha la tête mais sembla encore hésiter.

"Quoi ?"

"Cette opération est douloureuse. Il serait peut-être judicieux de le tenir, même s'il dort."

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

"Je vais sonder son âme."

Sam jeta successivement un regard affolé sur Bobby et sur son frère. Jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller ? A quel prix souhaitait-il connaître la vérité ? Castiel sentit son trouble et toujours avec la même nonchalance, la même indifférence qui le caractérisaient…

"Il n'y aura pas de séquelles. Mais sonder une âme n'est pas un acte naturel. C'est pourquoi l'enveloppe se rebelle."

"Tu l'as déjà fait ?"

L'ange acquiesça en silence.

"En d'autres lieux et d'autres circonstances."

Sam n'en demanda pas plus. Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de savoir. Castiel était l'Ange du Jeudi, un ange guerrier. Sonder les âmes devait être le cadet de ses soucis. La voix de l'ange le sortit de ses pensées.

"Maintenez-lui les bras !"

Sam le vit enlever son trenchcoat qu'il plia consciencieusement et posa sur une chaise. Puis il défit les boutons d'une des manches de sa chemise avant de la retrousser. Jetant un dernier regard désolé sur les deux humains, il plongea son bras dans la poitrine de Dean, lui arrachant un hurlement terrifiant. Quand il le retira quelques secondes plus tard, son vaisseau laissa transparaître les émotions de son hôte céleste, jadis impassible.

"Castiel ?"

"Impossible."

"Tu le/la connais ?"

"En quelque sorte. Il devrait être mort. Sam…"

"Oui ?"

Il se retourna pour s'apercevoir que, dans un bruissement d'ailes, l'ange avait de nouveau disparu.

"Je déteste quand il fait ça."

Nouveau bruissement d'ailes.

"Il est derrière moi c'est ça ?"

"En effet."

Si Sam ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait presque cru discerner une lueur de malice sur le visage de l'ange.

"Tu as quelque chose pour nous ? Tu avais l'air de bien le connaître…"

"C'était un ami."

"Oh ! J'ignorais que vous pouviez avoir…" Puis semblant réaliser… "C'était un ange, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hochement de tête.

"Alors quoi ? Vous avez combattu ensemble puis il s'est fait passer pour mort ?" (sur un ton sarcastique)

"Sam ne faisait partie d'aucune garnison. Il n'était même pas un ange guerrier."

"Sam ? Il n'a donc pas cherché à travestir son nom."

L'ange ne sourcilla pas.

"C'était le surnom que mes frères et sœurs lui avaient donné. Je crois qu'il a toujours souffert des moqueries au sujet de son prénom. Il était de bonne compagnie. On pouvait disserter des heures et des heures sur la Création. C'était un amoureux de votre monde, un monde qu'il était chargé de guetter et de surveiller."

"Et il est toujours ici."

"Il ne devrait pas. Le jour avant sa disparition, Sam est venu me voir. Son visage était triste. Il n'avait plus le droit de venir ici, ni même de contempler. Tels étaient les ordres de Notre Père."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Sam n'était pas seulement tombé amoureux de votre monde, mais aussi d'une femme."

"Une humaine ?"

"Le premier couple métissé de l'Histoire."

"Il était partagé entre l'amour pour cette femme et celui qu'il nous portait. Il a fait un choix. Son choix."

"Il n'a pas fait celui que vous attendiez. Disparu… Mort… Ce sont des mots forts. C'est parce que vous étiez sûrs de ne jamais le revoir au Paradis. Aux yeux de Dieu, il s'est rebellé. Sam n'est pas seulement un ange, mais un ange déchu."

"En effet."

"Qui est-il Castiel ?"

"Celui par qui tout a commencé. Samyaza."

"Samyaza ? Le…?"

"L'ancien chef des anges."

"Comment a-t-il pu échapper à vos radars ? J'veux dire, même déchu, il doit quand même rayonner un tant soit peu. Surtout un ange de son envergure."

Regard coupable.

"Alors quoi, quand il a été banni du Paradis, il l'a aussi été de vos mémoires ?"

"C'était un ordre !"

"Il était votre frère ! TON frère ! Il était toujours là pour toi. Vous avez passé de bons moments ensemble. Il arrivait même à te faire oublier la brutalité de tes obligations militaires. Et tu lui as préféré un père absent !?"

Une étincelle de colère pointa dans les yeux de l'ange, mais Sam n'en tint pas compte.

"Il s'est égaré et ça y est, il ne fait plus partie de la famille ?"

Un coup de tonnerre retentit, le faisant sursauter.

"De quel droit oses-tu…? Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'une abomination ! Et encore moins de toi ! Dois-je te rappeler que toi aussi tu as eu ce choix à faire… et que c'est ta propre personne que tu as choisi ? Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale !"

Regard blessé.

"C'est vrai que je ne suis qu'un humain. Mais Sam n'était pas Lucifer. Il ne méritait pas un tel traitement pour un simple écart de conduite."

"Tu oublies quelque chose. Lucifer a peut-être voulu détruire ce monde, mais il a fallu que Notre Seigneur et Père envoie le Déluge pour réparer les erreurs de Sam."

Un ange passa.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dites, quand vous aurez fini de vous conduire comme des gamins, on pourrait peut-être s'occuper de Dean…"

Le malaise s'empara de la pièce, laissant Sam terriblement honteux et faisant disparaître l'ange en trois battements d'ailes.

"Je… Désolé."

"Ça c'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire mon garçon."

Il tourna la tête vers le lit où son frère gisait toujours, immobile.

"Pardonne-moi… Faut croire que la blessure est encore trop fraîche…" (laissant échapper un rire nerveux) "Et tu sais combien Castiel peut parfois être abrupt quand il s'agit d'émotions. Hé Dean, tu crois qu'un ange ça s'excuse ?"

Un froissement d'ailes plus tard…

"Pourquoi devrais-je m'excuser d'être juste et droit ?"

"Ça s'appelle avoir du tact."

L'ange leva un sourcil, perplexe.

"Non. Rien. Oublie."

Castiel hocha la tête avant de s'affairer autour du lit. Il traça des symboles au sol que Sam supposa être de l'énochien.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Cela ne se voit pas, non ? Je passe un appel. Si Sam ne vient pas à moi, alors je le ferai venir. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, auriez-vous de l'huile d'olive ? J'ai appris que vous autres humains aimiez la cuisiner."

"Mais bien sûr ! On se balade toujours avec une bouteille d'huile d'olive sur nous !..."

Devant le regard insistant de l'ange, il crut bon de rajouter…

"Sarcasme, Castiel ! Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Dean et moi ne sommes pas véritablement adeptes des repas raffinés."

"Pourquoi ne pas dire 'non' tout simplement ? Les humains devraient vraiment apprendre à aller à l'essentiel. Ce goût pour les frivolités vous perdra."

Et il disparut… pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard avec un calice rempli d'un liquide pour le moins mystérieux. Il fit glisser son épée angélique le long de son bras.

"Castiel ?" (inquiet)

"Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. Plus il reste dans cet état, plus il sera difficile de l'en sortir. Si toutefois il n'est pas déjà trop tard…"

"Tu n'es pas sûr que cela fonctionne ?"

"Un ange déchu qui refait surface n'est pas chose courante. Cela n'était même jamais arrivé." _J'aurais préféré qu'il soit moins honnête…_ "Les anges n'ont pas été créés pour mentir."

"Tu as lu dans mes… Non. Rien. Laisse tomber. Occupe-toi d'abord de Dean et on discutera intimité plus tard."

La dernière remarque laissa l'ange pour le moins perplexe, mais il acquiesça.

"Vous devriez vous mettre à couvert. Qui sait quelle puissance sa chute lui a laissé !"

Sur ce, il pressa la lame sur son bras et fit couler quelques gouttes de son sang dans le calice. Puis il trempa ses doigts dans la mixture pour tracer des symboles sur la poitrine de Dean. Il prononça quelques mots en énochien et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une telle intensité que les chasseurs durent fermer les leurs. Quand ils les rouvrirent, ce fut pour découvrir qu'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux traits pour le moins familiers, venait de les rejoindre dans la pièce.

"Castiel."

"Sam" (penchant la tête sur le côté)


	10. Chapter 10

"Mon ami, que me vaut le plaisir de cette… visite ? Tu n'es pas venu ici depuis que les poissons ont posé leurs premières nageoires au sol pour conquérir la terre."

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent. _Mais c'était il y a plusieurs milliers d'années !_

"Il ne fait pas son âge, n'est-ce pas ?" (petit sourire en coin) "Plus sérieusement Castiel, pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ? En me traitant de la sorte en plus ! Là-haut nous étions des amis, des frères mais, depuis ma disgrâce, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois venu aux nouvelles."

Un voile de tristesse s'empara du visage de Castiel quelques instants, puis s'estompa au profit de ce regard neutre qui le caractérisait tant.

"Libère Dean Winchester ! Libère l'Homme Vertueux !"

"Alors ça y est, la prophétie s'est réalisée ? Et c'est ce gars-là qui doit tous nous sauver ? P't'êt' bien que la Légende a été exagérée…"

"Ne te fie pas à l'apparence de Dean Winchester. Père ne l'aurait pas choisi autrement."

"Ta confiance aveugle en Père t'honore… J'aurais aimé l'avoir aussi. Tu sais, j'ai vu la marque que tu as laissée sur cet homme… Je te savais destiné à le sauver de l'Enfer. Je l'ai toujours su. Mais, dis-moi une chose, l'as-tu fait par simple bonté d'âme ou parce que Père te l'a demandé ?"

"Tu aimais ce monde autant que moi et tu sais combien les combattants au service de Notre Seigneur y portent d'intérêt. C'est peut-être pour ça que Père a choisi un humain pour cette mission. Et j'ai foi en cet homme, cet homme qui s'est toujours sacrifié pour les autres. Il a même été jusqu'à sacrifier sa propre vie, son âme, pour son frère. Bien peu de personnes peuvent se vanter de faire preuve d'une telle abnégation de soi. Tu sais, quand je suis arrivé dans les forges de l'Enfer, Dean n'était déjà plus une victime, mais un bourreau. Mais quand j'ai voulu le soustraire à son sort, il a refusé de m'accompagner. Il ne voyait pas en quoi il pouvait mériter la rédemption."

Sam laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

"Malgré tout, cet homme montre assez peu de respect envers Père et nous. Il a foi en sa famille, en ses amis. J'ai appris à avoir foi en lui, en ses idées, même si elles ne sont pas toujours très… catholiques."

"Tu as plus confiance en un humain que tu ne connais que depuis quelques mois qu'en ton propre frère ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, j'aurais cru…"

"C'est pourtant toi l'amoureux de l'espèce humaine."

"Il y a une différence entre Amour et Foi, et elle est de taille !"

"Je te croyais mort, ok ! Tu as disparu du jour au lendemain. On m'a dit que tu étais mort."

"Et ça suffit à rendre leur cause plus juste que la mienne ? Je suis ton frère ! Je suis ta famille ! Ça devrait représenter quelque chose pour toi !"

"Tu es mon grand frère et les humains, ce sont comme des petits frères et sœurs. Ce sont nos cadets. Nous formons tous une grande famille. Nous avons tous le même Créateur. C'est toi qui me l'as appris. L'aurais-tu oublié ?"

"J'ai changé quand je suis moi-même devenu père. Mes priorités ont changé."

"N'as-tu donc rien appris de tes erreurs ? Les relations charnelles entre anges et humains n'ont jamais engendré que des abominations !"

"Abomination, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche. Mais ces abominations comme tu dis, c'était tes neveux et nièces. Ils faisaient partie de ta famille."

"Ils portaient en eux les germes de la discorde."

"C'était vrai à l'époque ; ça ne l'est plus aujourd'hui. J'ai retenu les leçons du passé, même si elles furent les plus dures de ma vie. Désormais, mes enfants ne sont des dangers pour personne."

"Tu t'es de nouveau laissé aveugler par la luxure, mon frère."

"Tu te trompes, Castiel, il n'y a pas de plus noble sentiment que l'Amour. En ça, je n'ai fait que suivre les préceptes de Notre Père."

"Blasphème ! Il n'a jamais prôné la perversion des anges par la race humaine !"

"Nous avons tous été créés à l'image de Notre Père. Deux créations parfaites vivant dans des mondes différents et voués à ne jamais se rencontrer. Lucifer n'aurait pas corrompu l'espèce humaine, comme tu dis, nous n'aurions pas cette discussion. Mais comme je te le disais, ce n'est plus un problème. Il n'y a plus de nephilims. Juste des humains. Comme eux. Des êtres insignifiants. Innocents. Inoffensifs. Crois-moi, je m'en suis assuré."

"Impossible !"

"Et pourquoi crois-tu que Là-Haut personne ne s'est aperçu de quoi que ce soit, du moins avant que ces trois-là ne s'en mêlent ? Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à chercher !"

"Vous voulez dire à part une trentaine de femmes tombées enceintes par l'opération du Saint-Esprit ?"

"Ne blasphème pas les Saintes Ecritures !"

"C'est une expression, Castiel. Très humaine, je te l'accorde, mais il n'y a rien là d'irrespectueux." (levant les yeux au ciel) "Quant à toi, prends garde à tes paroles. Je sais que notre ami ici présent a l'apparence d'un humain, mais sous cette enveloppe se cache un séraphin. Un séraphin qui a foulé cette terre il y a bien longtemps, assez longtemps pour ne pas saisir toutes vos références. Ne le sous-estime pas. Tu n'aimerais pas être sous le feu de sa colère. Pas dit que tu y survives non plus…"

"Pourquoi me dire ça ? J'veux dire… C'est pas comme si on faisait partie de votre fanclub."

L'ange éclata de rire puis reprit avec le plus grand sérieux.

"J'en n'ai pas l'air comme ça, mais j'apprécie votre espèce."

"Ben voyons ! Et c'est pour ça que Dean se retrouve dans le coma !?"

"Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu, j'apprécie votre espèce, surtout les femmes. Je vous laisse deviner ce qu'elles peuvent bien m'apporter…"

"Des enfants."

"Bien plus que des enfants. Une famille ! Tout ce que Père m'avait toujours refusé, j'ai réussi à l'obtenir."

"Tu avais déjà une famille !"

"Avoir des frères et des sœurs ne suffit pas toujours, Castiel. J'avais besoin de ressentir ce que c'est d'être père. L'Amour. L'instinct protecteur. Toutes ces nouvelles responsabilités. Je voulais comprendre Notre Père et Créateur. Ses joies. Ses craintes. Ses décisions. Au final, cette expérience de paternité m'aura appris deux choses. Un. Je ne comprendrais jamais Père. Deux. Ce que j'ai perdu d'aura céleste, je l'ai gagné en humanité. Et ma vision des choses en a été profondément bouleversée. Assez de sang coulé. Assez de sacrifices. Plus de sécurité. Alors, quand j'ai réalisé que mes enfants n'étaient rien de plus que des humains, j'ai décidé de les cacher en pleine lumière."

"Mais si ces abom… ces enfants ne sont vraiment que des humains, pourquoi vouloir nous les cacher ?"

"Tu l'as dit toi-même, Castiel, au Paradis les anges ne font pas dans la nuance. Le simple fait d'être mes enfants les aurait condamnés. J'en ai déjà perdu ; je refuse de revivre ça. Mes p'tits miracles m'ont échappé. Ils ont commencé à attirer l'attention des chasseurs. Et puis il y a eu vous, les véhicules des deux archanges les plus puissants. Attaquer de front, c'était alerter les instances d'En-Haut sur ma présence et les raisons qui me motivent."

"Et c'est ça votre meilleure solution ?"

"Vous avez l'esprit ailleurs. Tu es bien plus préoccupé par le sort de ton frère que par l'existence d'enfants probablement innocents."

"Admettons que vous ayez raison, y'a quand même un souci. Vous avez attiré l'attention des anges sur vous."

"Si c'était vrai, je serais déjà mort. Non, j'ai tout simplement attiré l'attention de Castiel."

"Comment pouvais-tu savoir que je ne te trahirais pas ?" (surpris)

"Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance, p'tit frère !"

"Tu l'ignorais."

"Je t'ai écouté. Je t'ai observé. Tu prends fait et cause pour les humains, du moins pour celui-là." (les yeux fixés sur Dean)

"Mais Père m'a confié une mis…"

"Regarde les choses en face, mon ami, tu dois être le seul séraphin à avoir autant estime pour ce monde."

"Père…"

"Père t'a demandé de le sortir des flammes de l'Enfer et de le sauver de la Perdition. Il n'a jamais parlé de sauver Sa Création. Interroge n'importe quel ange sur Ses intentions, et il te parlera d'Apocalypse et d'ultime combat. Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as jamais pensé, je vois bien que tu doutes. 'Ai-je mal interprété Sa Parole ? Suis-je dans le faux ? Suis-je à ce point aveuglé par mon attachement aux humains ? J'en aurais perdu de vue ma mission ?'"

"Je…" (baissant la tête honteusement)

"Je ne t'accuse de rien, Castiel. Douter n'est pas pécher. C'est ce qui te rend unique. C'est ce qui fait de toi un ange digne de confiance, car libre de tes choix."

"Alors vous allez nous aider ?"

"A une condition. Castiel doit m'accorder aussi le bénéfice du doute et ne rien tenter contre mes enfants."

"Tu me demandes de renier tous mes principes ?"

"Je te demande juste de me faire confiance."

L'ange hésitait toujours quand il croisa le regard 100 % cocker d'un certain Sam Winchester.

"Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?" (intrigué et déboussolé à la fois)

"Ça a toujours marché avec Dean…"

"Je ne comprends pas…"

"Je crois qu'il essaie de te faire changer d'avis." (en riant)

"C'est vrai Sam ? Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'aucun regard ne peut corrompre un ange." (fronçant les sourcils)

"Pour Dean, je serais prêt à tout. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu aurais réagi de la même manière. Dean a foi en toi. Plus qu'en Dieu lui-même. Son instinct l'aurait trahi ?"

Castiel était tiraillé entre ce que lui intimait son devoir et ce que lui dictait son cœur.

"Tu ne tenteras rien contre Dean Winchester en dépit de la menace qu'il fait peser sur les tiens ?"

"Crois-moi mon ami, la plus grande menace vient d'ailleurs. Maintenant libère-moi !"

"Dean d'abord."

"C'est que le petit séraphin joue les commandants maintenant !..."

Le commentaire lui valut d'être fusillé du regard.

"Ok. Ok. Toujours autant d'humour et de patience…"

Sur ce, il s'approcha de Dean et posa deux doigts sur son front pour les retirer aussi sec.

"Oups !"

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?"

"Je ne peux pas !"

"Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne **veux** pas ?"

"Bien que la deuxième solution m'aurait bien tenté, je ne peux pas."

"Remettrais-tu en cause notre arrangement ?"

"NON !" (affolé) "Il a succombé à la tentation !"

"Pardon ?"

"Il a goûté à son rêve. Littéralement."

"C'est pour cela qu'il en reste prisonnier…" (pensif)

L'ange acquiesça alors que Sam était partagé entre rage et désespoir.

"On ne peut rien faire ?"

"Si. Il doit trouver la clé."

"La clé ? Quelle clé ? La clé des songes ?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Génial ! On se croirait dans un conte maintenant !…"

"C'est un peu l'idée, sauf qu'il n'y a rien de merveilleux. Dean n'en a peut-être pas conscience, mais il évolue dans un monde alternatif où sa seule porte de sortie est une clé qui, par un mécanisme d'autodéfense, cherche par tous les moyens à l'éliminer."


	11. Chapter 11

Seuls des sanglots déchiraient le silence.

Il n'avait plus la force de crier. Tout était arrivé si vite ! Il se disputait avec son frère, lui crachant des mots qu'il regrettait déjà… L'instant d'après, ce dernier se faisait mortellement attaquer par un esprit et s'effondrait. Les derniers mots qu'il avait lancés à son frère étaient nourris de haine… de rage… Dean était mort en pensant qu'il n'avait plus de famille, qu'il n'avait plus de frère. L'histoire se répétait. D'abord son père, maintenant Dean. Les regrets arrivaient toujours trop tard. _Trop tard… Trop tard. TROP TARD !_ Il serra son corps contre lui. C'était un cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait être que ça… Un cauchemar. Il n'avait pas perdu son frère, encore une fois par sa faute. Bientôt, oui bientôt, il allait se réveiller et… Sa main entra en contact avec une matière visqueuse et le sortit de sa rêverie. La mettant en pleine lumière, il vit le sang. Il avait le sang de Dean sur ses mains. Littéralement. Bien sûr il n'avait pas mené l'attaque. Il avait fait bien pire. Il s'était contenté de le jeter dans les bras de cet esprit vengeur.

La scène repassait en boucle dans sa tête. La discussion formelle qui s'était terminée en bataille rangée. Les arguments qui fusaient, tous plus bas les uns que les autres. Dire qu'il n'avait rien vu venir… Mais Dean oui. Plus il se rejouait la scène, plus ça lui semblait évident. Son frère avait tout fait pour envenimer la dispute, lui fournissant autant d'arguments que nécessaire. Il avait touché la corde sensible. Il était passé pour un bourreau aux yeux de cet esprit. Jusqu'au bout il avait cherché à le protéger, alors que haine et tristesse avaient affecté son jugement. Dean s'était sacrifié pour lui. Encore. Il avait accepté de ne plus faire partie de cette famille qui comptait tant à ses yeux. Il avait accepté d'être la cible de toutes les rancœurs qu'il avait bien pu nourrir à son égard. Tout ça pour lui. Et lui… lui… Les dernières paroles pour son frère avaient été 'Je croyais avoir un frère'. Dean lui avait sauvé la vie, bordel, et il n'était même pas fichu de lui en être reconnaissant ! Dire qu'il reprochait à Dean son manque d'attention, qu'il lui reprochait de l'écarter de sa vie, de l'éviter, de vivre avec un étranger. Il n'avait jamais été aussi loin de la vérité. Et maintenant il était définitivement seul. Après Mary… Après Jess… Après John… Maintenant c'était au tour de…

"Dean…" (en le serrant encore plus)

"S'my ?"

Le principal intéressé resta figé sur place. Il retenait son souffle, écoutant le silence. Il n'entendait que les battements de son cœur résonner dans ses oreilles. Rien. Ce n'était rien qu'un putain d'écho, une hallucination sonore. Il soupira tristement et resserra instinctivement l'étreinte autour de son frère, balançant son corps d'avant en arrière dans une vaine tentative de bercement.

"Sam ?"

Cette fois il réagit à peine, le temps de se dire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une énième hallucination, et se replongea dans son chagrin. Il n'avait plus la force de verser des larmes. Il restait muré dans le silence. Qu'importe si son esprit lui jouait des tours. Il ne s'y laisserait plus avoir.

"Sam ?"

Il n'était pas là. Non. Il n'était pas là. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas craquer. Cette voix était tellement… Alors pour ne pas se laisser aller, il se mordait les lèvres et serrait encore plus ce corps, pour se raccrocher à la réalité, à cette triste réalité. Son frère était mort ; il ne pouvait pas lui parler. S'il ignorait cette voix, elle finirait bien par partir.

"Tu m'étouffes, mec !"

Sam commençait sérieusement à paniquer. La voix n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la fermer. Elle n'avait décidément rien compris au plan. Il l'ignorait. Elle devait l'ignorer. Elle le devait sinon… Sinon… Il se balança de plus belle.

"Tu sais que j'vais avoir mal au cœur, là ?"

De plus en plus fort…

"Sammy ?" (inquiet)

"La ferme ! Allez-vous-en ! Je sais que vous n'êtes pas réel ! Il est mort. Et je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me rappeler que tout ça est de ma faute. Dean…"

Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais ce mot faisait plus mal encore que les autres. Il déglutit alors qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue, finissant sa course folle sur le visage de son frère.

"D… D… Dean est mort. Il est mort en pensant que sa seule famille le détestait. Et maintenant il n'est plus là… Alors croyez-moi, j'ai compris le message !"

"Oh Sammy…"

"Laissez-moi…"

"J'voudrais bien p'tit frère, mais c'est un peu toi qui m'retiens là…"

Sam stoppa net.

"Oh."

Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé, lui, le chasseur ?

"Oui, 'oh', p'tit génie."

"Si tu savais comme je suis désolé… J'aurais jamais dû…" (regardant nulle part en particulier)

"Non. **Je** suis désolé. T'y es pour rien dans tout ça. Mes décisions. Mes choix. Les conséquences sont sur ma note. Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi. Même si c'était maladroit, parfois cruel."

"Alors tout ça c'était pour moi ?"

"Evidemment, idiot."

"J'aurais jamais cru que ton dévouement irait aussi loin, crétin."

"Hé, j'ai marché sur l'Enfer. Je suis venu. J'ai vu. Je suis revenu." (clin d'œil)

"C'est moi qui te retiens ici…"

"Qu'est-ce que…?"

Il y eut un cliquetis. Dean se redressa d'un bond, enleva l'arme des mains de son frère, non sans lui avoir d'abord asséné une bonne droite.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, putain !? J'pensais qu'on s'était compris pourtant ! Ce n'était PAS ta faute !"

Sam resta sans voix, le regard déchirant, une main sur sa joue endolorie.

"Dean…"

"Quoi !"

"Tu m'as frappé ?" (la stupeur laissant place à un sourire)

"Parce qu'il faudrait que j'm'excuse en plus ? Quoi !"

Sans un mot, Sam s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Sam ?"

"Tu es vivant…"

"Pas pour longtemps si tu continues à m'écraser comme ça."

"La ferme, crétin !" (le serrant encore plus fort)

Une silhouette les observait dans l'ombre. Dire qu'elle était agacée était un doux euphémisme. Elle débordait littéralement de rage. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi était-il toujours en vie ? Ça… Non, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Qui avait osé lui faire pareil affront ? C'était elle qui contrôlait tout ici et elle avait que cet homme devait mourir. Putain, il était mort. Elle en était certaine. Elle avait vu le sang couler. Elle l'avait vu s'écrouler. Elle avait vu ses yeux devenir vitreux. Personne ne pouvait en réchapper. Surtout pas un humain. Et elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'il en était un. Mais tout n'était que partie remise. Il évoluait dans son monde. Il n'échapperait pas à la mort éternellement. Elle saurait être patiente. Elle viendrait le cueillir quand il s'y attendra le moins. Elle avait bien d'autres cartes dans sa manche.

Elle restait là à ruminer sa vengeance quand quelque chose attira son attention. Elle n'était plus aussi seule. Peut-être était-ce cette légère décharge électrique qui filait dans l'air. Peut-être était-ce ce picotement sur sa nuque.

 _Alors quoi ? C'est la fête, tout le monde s'invite chez moi ? Ça ressemble à un moulin pour vous ? Qui a dit que tout le monde était le bienvenu ?_

"Dean ? Dean, t'es là ?"

 _Mais c'est ce cher petit Sammy !… Finalement ça pourrait devenir intéressant._

Elle se laissa aller à sourire avant de disparaître dans la plus grande indifférence.


	12. Chapter 12

Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde quand il avait su. Bien sûr, il était un peu mal à l'aise. Voyager dans les rêves avait quelque chose d'intime. Cette pensée lui arracha une grimace. Non. Peu importe ce qu'il verrait, Dean était son frère. Il était sa seule famille. Et ça, ce n'était qu'un sacrifice qu'il était prêt à accomplir parmi tant d'autres. C'était pas comme si c'était le premier non plus…

Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses. Cette fois, contrairement à son dernier voyage, il n'aurait pas à ingurgiter un morceau de son frère. Finalement, avoir un ange à portée de main avait été salutaire. Par contre, il partait vers l'inconnu. Dean avait connu l'Enfer, et ce n'était pas seulement une image. Bien sûr, depuis son retour, il n'avait rien laissé paraître, mais Sam n'était pas dupe. Les cernes sous ses yeux, l'haleine chargée au whisky, l'irritation à fleur de peau étaient autant de signes qui ne trompaient pas. Dean n'allait pas bien comme il essayait de lui faire croire. Dean avait refusé de se confier. Il avait même été jusqu'à nier ces cauchemars qui troublaient ses nuits. Qui savait quelles atrocités Dean essayait de lui cacher !… Il avait connu l'Enfer, putain ! L'Enfer ! Pendant quarante longues années ! C'était là la seule vérité qu'il avait réussi à lui arracher, et ça ne l'avait pas aidé à se sentir mieux. Tout ce qu'il y avait gagné, c'était une culpabilité étouffante. Peut-être que là était la raison du silence de son frère… Il se frappa mentalement le front. Quel idiot ! Evidemment que c'était ça !

"Putain Dean ! Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?" (frustré)

Le brusque changement d'environnement le sortit de ses pensées. Il en resta muet de stupeur. Jamais il ne se serait imaginé pareille chose.

Les Ténèbres régnaient ici en maître. Mais surtout il faisait froid… si froid… qu'il avait l'impression d'être gelé jusqu'à l'os. Peut-être était-ce l'humidité ambiante qui lui filait la chair de poule… Peut-être était-ce cette impression d'avoir les vêtements collés à la peau… Ou peut-être encore cette atmosphère lourde, pesante, étouffante… Sam n'était pas homme à se laisser impressionner par ce qui se cache dans l'obscurité – c'était son boulot après tout –, mais cette fois son corps le trahissait. Il était terrifié.

"Dean…?"

Seul un rire machiavélique lui répondit. Il déglutit.

"Y a quelqu'un ? Dean ? Dean, tu es là ?"

Question bête, il était dans la tête de son frère. Evidemment qu'il était là.

"Dean, montre-toi ! C'est pas drôle. T'es pas drôle ! Tu sais que je suis ton p'tit frère préféré et que j'ferais n'importe quoi pour toi mais… j'suis dans ta tête, mec, dans tes rêves. Va savoir ce que je pourrais découvrir comme secret ici ! Et ça tu ne le voudrais pas, pas vrai ? Personnellement, je ne suis pas sûr de survivre à tes fantasmes. Alors tu m'ferais une faveur si tu voulais bien te pointer, là. C'est que tout le monde t'attend dehors. On a même un invité de marque : un ange déchu, le fameux Sam. Je ne sais pas si on peut réellement lui faire confiance, mais Castiel semble enclin à le croire. Et c'est aussi grâce à lui que je suis ici. Alors je veux bien lui accorder le bénéfice du doute."

Bien sûr il avait conscience de parler dans le vent, mais en un sens ça lui faisait du bien, ça le faisait tenir. Il faut dire qu'être là, privé de quatre de ses sens, seul, isolé de tous, même du propriétaire, le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Un bruissement de feuilles non loin de lui le fit sursauter. Jusqu'ici il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il se trouvait en extérieur. Ça ne faisait qu'alimenter cette sensation de malaise, lui qui depuis son arrivée avait l'impression d'être enfermé.

"D-Dean…?"

Il sentit quelqu'un ou quelque chose tirer sur sa veste.

"Chuuuuuuuuuuutttt… IL va vous entendre et IL n'aime pas être dérangé…"

Sam ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Cette voix était celle d'un enfant et cet enfant semblait effrayé non pas par la présence d'un inconnu – lui en l'occurrence – mais par l'inconnu. L'homme qui le terrorisait tant allait-il apparaître ? Se ferait-il punir ?

"Qui ça ?"

"IL va venir, c'est ça ? J'ai été un mauvais garçon ? C'est ce qu'IL me dit toujours quand il me punit. Monsieur, c'est mal de pas vouloir faire de mal ? Ma maman m'a toujours dit que c'était pas bien, que j'étais son ange et que les anges ne pouvaient pas faire de mal, que ça leur était interdit. Mon papa, lui, dit que les mamans ont toujours raison… mais qu'il ne faut pas se laisser faire pour autant. Mais chut ! C'est un secret. Ils me manquent… Papa. Maman. Sammy. Ils sont tous partis… Tu crois qu'ils sont où ?"

"Sammy ?"

"Mon p'tit frère. IL a dit qu'ils m'avaient abandonné parce que… parce que… parce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus supporter la présence d'un garçon aussi désobéissant. Les adultes peuvent faire ça ?"

"Dean ?"

Il sentit la main se raidir puis petit à petit relâcher sa veste.

"Vous aussi vous voulez me faire du mal ? Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? C'est LUI qui vous l'a donné ?"

"Quoi ! Hein ? Non ! Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Avec moi rien ne pourra t'arriver. J'te l'promets !"

"Au début IL disait la même chose et…"

Un rire résonna dans l'air et il était loin d'être chaleureux. Sam sentit de nouveau un frisson le parcourir. Il faisait froid… si froid encore… C'était même glacial.

"C'est LUI ! IL vient pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas été assez sage… pas assez obéissant…"

Des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel et illuminèrent les environs. Instinctivement, il baissa le regard vers cet enfant qui l'accompagnait. Il hoqueta d'horreur.

Son visage n'avait plus rien d'innocent. Cet enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ou huit ans avait déjà trop vécu. Disparu le sourire ! Désormais son visage restait fermé à toute expression.

C'était Dean. C'était bel et bien son frère. Mais il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, il n'avait pas souvenir d'un événement qui aurait pu causer ça. Une chose était sûre : jamais leur père n'avait porté la main sur eux, encore moins à un si jeune âge. Alors d'où venaient toutes ces cicatrices… toutes ces ecchymoses… toutes ces blessures ? Maculé de sang et d'autres choses dont Sam craignait de découvrir la nature, il semblait tout droit sortir d'un film d'horreur.

"Vous aimez ce que vous voyez ?" (les yeux fixés sur lui)

La remarque fit sursauter Sam qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il le dévisageait. Il blêmit.

"Hein ? Non ! Dean, qui t'a fait ça ?"

Le principal intéressé baissa honteusement la tête.

"Alors ça veut dire que vous non plus vous m'aimez pas ? Je pensais que si… Personne peut m'aider. Personne veut m'aider. Faut croire que je ne le mérite pas. Oui, c'est ça, je ne mérite pas d'être sauvé…"

"Dean ! Dean, regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! Ne laisse jamais personne te dire que ta vie ne vaut rien ! Tu comptes toujours pour quelqu'un, tu m'entends ?! Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas forcément compte, mais il y a toujours quelqu'un qui tient à toi."

"Ils sont tous partis… Qui ça intéresse ?"

"Qui ça…? Dean !"

Croisant son regard sceptique, Sam crut bon d'ajouter…

"Moi ! Moi je tiens à toi !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi il faudrait une raison ?"

Regard insistant.

"Parce qu'on est… on est une famille… et que tu es tout ce qu'il me reste."

Dean recula d'un pas.

"Je ne vous connais pas, moi ! Vous êtes qui d'abord ? Vous faites du mal aux enfants comme moi ? Vous voulez m'offrir une famille et après me laisser tomber ? Vous ne valez pas mieux que LUI !"

"Sam ! Je suis Sammy ! Je suis ton frère !"

"Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous êtes trop vieux pour ça. Alors laissez-moi ! Vous ne pouvez rien pour moi de toute façon !"

"Parce que tu me laisses le choix peut-être ? Parce que tu m'as laissé le choix ? Tu as été mon ombre durant toutes ces années. A me protéger des autres et de la vie. A veiller sur moi. A faire de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Et je devrais faire comme si tout ça n'avait jamais existé ? Je regrette Dean, mais ça marche dans les deux sens. Laisse-moi t'aider, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi pour une fois. Et je me fous si c'est pas une raison valable de tenir à toi. Je me fous si c'est de l'attendrissement. Je refuse de laisser mon frère se rabaisser. Tu es la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver, Dean. Je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleur grand frère. Et je suis désolé si je ne te l'ai pas dit assez souvent."

"S-S-Sammy…?"

Il s'approcha timidement, sa main glissant progressivement dans celle adulte de son frère.

"Tu le penses vraiment ?"

"Plus que jamais !"

Des rires machiavéliques éclatèrent de nouveau, mais cette fois entrecoupés de hurlements sinistres. Et parmi toutes ces voix qui s'élevaient, Sam crut reconnaître celle de son frère, ce qui n'avait pas de sens puisqu'il se trouvait à ses côtés. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il tendit l'oreille.

"Noooooooon ! Saaaaaaaam ! Noooooooooon !"

Comme pétrifié, il tourna la tête vers le jeune garçon. Le rictus moqueur qu'il arborait sur son visage maculé de sang le rendait terrifiant, presque monstrueux.

"C'était trop facile. Dire qu'il m'a simplement fallu jouer les chiots abandonnés, jouer dans la sensiblerie et paf ! T'es tombé direct dans les filets. Et ces aveux ! C'était d'un touchant ! J'en aurais presque… vomi ! Toute cette gentillesse, c'est malsain."

"Où est Dean ?" (essayant en vain de se défaire de l'emprise du gamin) "Qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère ?" (du venin dans la voix)

"Tu n'as donc rien compris, pas vrai ? Je suis Dean."

"C'est faux ! Tu mens ! Dean n'aurait jamais…"

"Franchi la limite ? Passé le côté obscur ? Mais tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il… Que j'étais en camp de vacances ? Réveille-toi Sam, ici c'est l'Enfer ! Alors oui, au début j'ai lutté. Après j'ai supplié…"

Un Dean adulte suspendu par des chaînes, des crochets lui traversant la chair, apparut entre les flashs d'éclairs.

"Sam, aide-moi ! SAAAAAAMMMMM !"

"Non. Non. Non. Non. Non."

"Et enfin j'ai succombé, et ça… c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Et tu sais quoi ? Tout ça a été comme une renaissance pour moi, et c'est à toi que je le dois. Merci Sammy…" (voix suave)

Son sourire, et surtout son rire, avaient quelque chose de dérangeant et cultivaient le malaise.

"Tu sais, je t'ai attendu… pendant de très longues années. J'ai refusé la main qu'IL me tendait. J'ai refusé mon salut. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai embrassé mon destin. Jusqu'au jour où je suis devenu un bon garçon…" (avec une pointe de nostalgie)

"Que…?"

Sam n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion qu'un objet l'assomma par derrière.

"Le meilleur de tous !"

"Saaaaaaam ! Noooooon !"

Le jeune Dean leva la tête vers son alter ego adulte et lui fit un clin d'œil complice, ses yeux flashant en noir alors qu'il riait à gorge déployée.


	13. Chapter 13

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors pour Judith ?"

"Judith ? C'est une de tes conquêtes ? Sacré Sammy ! Tu m'as bien caché ton jeu !"

"Dean, Judith, c'est le nom de l'esprit…"

Dean fit mine de s'offusquer et rétorqua.

"Ça je sais. C'était pour voir si tu suivais…"

Sam éclata de rire sous le regard vexé de son grand frère.

"Bon, on y va ?"

"Aller où et surtout pour quoi faire, Dean ? Tu refuses d'user de la magie et sans elle…"

"Tu vois, c'est pour ça qu'on peut faire confiance à la sagesse des anciens… qu'on a toujours besoin d'un grand frère…"

"C'est une manière détournée pour dire que les grands frères ont toujours raison ?"

"T'as tout compris, mon p'tit Sammy ! Quand t'as épuisé toutes tes ressources, rien ne vaut les bonnes vieilles méthodes, celles qui ont fait leurs preuves."

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais son frère le devança.

"ET qui n'impliquent aucune prise de risque inconsidérée. Ecoute, je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal, mais je suis aussi bien placé pour savoir que dans notre boulot, on perd plus qu'on ne gagne. Et je refuse de te perdre. C'est peut-être égoïste et con, mais je préfère te savoir à mes côtés que de te voir vivre l'Enfer. Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que ça n'a rien à voir avec la confiance…"

Dean se sentait mieux, bien que quelque peu mal à l'aise. D'autant plus que Sam le fixait avec ce regard humide. Un peu plus et ça frisait le moment d'attendrissement et, avec deux en moins d'une heure, ils explosaient leur quota annuel. Il se racla nerveusement la gorge.

"Admire l'artiste !"

"J'vais déjà me contenter d'mon frère…" (moqueur)

"Hahaha ! C'est bon, t'as fini d'insulter mon génie ?"

"J'oserais jamais Monseigneur !…"

"C'est ça, fais le malin. En attendant, moi j'ai l'outil ultime pour retrouver les restes de cet esprit, celui que tout chasseur digne de ce nom doit avoir dans son sac…" (avec une fierté toute enfantine)

"Arrête de me faire languir ! Présente ta fameuse merveille !"

"Tadam !"

On ne pouvait pas dire que Sam était déçu. Il n'était pas non plus transporté de joie à la vue du fameux objet auquel son frère vouait presque un culte.

"Un EMF ? C'est ça ta solution magique ?"

"Hé ! C'est pas n'importe quel EMF. Celui-là, c'est moi qui l'ai fait."

"Oui, ça merci j'avais vu. Mais tu comptes vraiment l'utiliser… j'sais pas moi… en public ?"

"Bah quoi ? Il a tout du vrai, le côté flippant en moins. Tu vois, comme ça il se fond mieux dans le paysage."

Sam manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

"Et tu penses vraiment que ça c'est la tenue de camouflage parfaite ?"

"Du moment que t'oublies pas de brancher les écouteurs…"

"Dean, rassure-moi, tu sais que plus personne n'écoute de cassettes de nos jours ? Même les CD sont presque dépassés. L'avenir, c'est le numérique."

"Je rêve ou tu me traites de vieux ?"

Pour toute réponse, il eut un sourire en coin.

"J'fais pas confiance à toute cette technologie. Elle manque d'âme. Les cassettes, elles ont du caractère au moins !"

La remarque laissa Sam dubitatif.

"Mais je vois bien que t'as peur de te taper la honte avec ce bel objet vintage entre les mains. Tu ramollis, Samantha !"

Le principal intéressé le foudroya du regard.

"Il fallait me le dire tout de suite que tu voulais pas y aller ! J'suis grand, tu sais, pas besoin de m'passer de la pommade. J'ai déjà chassé tout seul. C'est juste… comme t'étais là… peut-être que…"

"J'ai jamais dit que j'voulais pas venir chasser avec toi !"

"Parfait ! Tu prends tes affaires et on y va ! Et n'oublie pas l'EMF en passant ! Souviens-toi, dès qu'il s'agit d'esprits, l'EMF est ton ami !"

Sam allait répliquer…

"ET dans des enquêtes délicates comme la nôtre, il se doit d'être discret." (lui tendant l'objet de l'offense)

"J'ai comme l'impression de m'être fait avoir…"

"Tout est dans le charme. T'inquiète, toi aussi tu comprendras un jour."

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

Déjà quelques heures que les frères se promenaient le long des principaux axes de la ville, à la recherche de la moindre activité. L'EMF n'avait relevé que des traces résiduelles. L'esprit était bien passé par là, mais il avait déserté les lieux depuis. S'il était attaché à un objet, il ne se trouvait plus ici. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à retourner sur les lieux des meurtres, rencontrer les familles des victimes, du moins celles qui avaient décidé de rester en dépit du drame qui les avait frappées. De fil en aiguille, cela les conduisit chez le mari d'une des victimes.

"Mr Williams ?"

"J'ai déjà dit que je refusais toute interview ! Vous n'êtes que des charognards ! Vous n'avez donc aucun respect ?!"

"Mr Williams. Nous ne sommes pas journalistes. Agent Black. Agent Decker. Nous souhaiterions vous parler de votre femme."

"Il n'y a rien à en dire. Elle est morte. Une agression."

"Nos condoléances. Pardonnez-nous mais nous allons devoir remuer des souvenirs douloureux. Vous vous souvenez de cette journée ?"

"A quoi bon ? Vous ne le trouveriez jamais de toute manière…"

"Mr Williams ? Que s'est-il passé ?"

"J'avais travaillé tard ce jour-là. Vous savez, je suis chef de chantier et parfois, entre la gestion de l'équipement et le management du personnel, on n'a plus vraiment d'horaires… Quand je suis rentré, Christine était furieuse. Elle m'avait attendu toute la soirée. Elle avait tout préparé et je n'avais même pas pris la peine de l'appeler pour la prévenir ou m'excuser. Elle m'a accusé de privilégier mon travail à notre couple. C'était vrai la plupart du temps, mais pas cette fois. Pas totalement du moins. Ce jour-là, avec mes gars, on a trouvé une boîte, une petite boîte en bois colorée qui paraissait ancienne. Oh, elle ne payait pas de mine. Elle n'était qu'un vestige isolé et je ne voulais pas de fouilles sur mon chantier. Ç'aurait été un véritable manque à gagner et on ne pouvait se permettre de prendre autant de retard. Alors…"

"Alors vous l'avez gardée et vous n'avez rien dit."

Il acquiesça en silence.

"Et je l'ai offerte à ma femme."

"J'vous comprends pas. Vous trouvez un objet abandonné là depuis ce qui pourrait être des siècles, le sortez de son environnement sans vous soucier de sa potentielle dangerosité. Tout ça pour l'offrir à votre dame ?"

"Je pensais que ça lui ferait plaisir, ok ! Mais au lieu de ça, elle l'a jetée au sol. Elle disait qu'elle en avait assez de mes mensonges, qu'elle ne se laisserait pas acheter avec des babioles, qu'elle ne se laisserait pas humilier de la sorte. Après vingt-cinq ans de mariage c'était donc tout le bien qu'elle pensait de moi ? A ses yeux, je n'étais qu'un incapable ! Je ne suis pas parfait, je l'avoue volontiers. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru que lui offrir un cadeau sans raison particulière ferait de moi un minable. Dire qu'autrefois ces petites attentions faisaient tout mon charme…"

"Vous étiez furieux."

"Furieux…? Non. Disons plutôt blessé. Vous croyez connaître les gens avec qui vous vivez et ils arrivent toujours à vous surprendre. Et pas forcément dans le bon sens."

Sam lui signifia de la tête qu'il comprenait.

"Que s'est-il passé ensuite Mr Williams ?"

"Je… J'ai vu… Je pense avoir vu… J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Je n'avais rien bu, vous savez, mais… Ce que j'ai vu. Je ne sais même pas si je dois y croire. C'est peut-être juste mon cerveau qui me joue des tours."

Dean le fixait avec une telle intensité qu'on pouvait presque entendre ses pensées. _Mais tu vas accoucher oui ou merde ? Tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre ?_ Il aurait sans doute sauté le pas si Sam ne l'avait pas devancé, non sans lui avoir préalablement lancé un regard réprobateur.

"Qu'avez-vous vu Mr Williams ? Même si ça vous paraît fou ou même totalement invraisemblable. Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous juger, juste pour écouter votre version des faits." (l'encourageant du regard)

L'homme tortillait nerveusement ses doigts, faisant parfois tourner son alliance autour de l'annulaire.

"Elle… Elle est sortie de nulle part, ou alors ni ma femme ni moi n'avions eu conscience de sa présence. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je vois ma Christine s'écrouler et que cette femme tienne son cœur entre ses mains avant de disparaître… Pouf ! Comme ça ! Je l'ai rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ceci n'est jamais vraiment arrivé. Pourtant… Vous savez, j'aimais vraiment ma femme. Il y a toujours des disputes dans un couple, mais de là au meurtre !"

"Mr Williams, cette boîte vous l'avez toujours ?"

Il hocha la tête avec tristesse.

"J'ai jamais pu me résoudre à la jeter. C'était le dernier cadeau que j'avais offert à ma femme, la dernière preuve de mon amour pour elle et même si elle ne l'a jamais vraiment aimé, je…"

"Vous pouvez nous la montrer ?"

"Vous pensez que ça a un rapport avec sa mort ?"

"Il ne faut négliger aucun détail."

L'homme se leva non sans une pointe d'amertume.

"Voici l'objet de mon malheur."

C'était une petite boîte rectangulaire tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Il y avait un réel travail de ciselure. Ici, des entrelacs de feuillages. Là, tout un bestiaire : lapin, chat, chenille, papillons… A cela s'ajoutaient de-ci de-là quelques touches de couleur effacées par le temps. Rien de bien extraordinaire si ce n'était… Quelque chose attira l'œil des chasseurs. Une inscription autour de la serrure.

"'Prenez garde à la Reine de Cœur !' Sérieusement ? Comme le conte de Carroll ?"

"C'est elle qui a tué ma femme ? Elle n'est pas censée couper des têtes ?"

"Faut croire que celle-ci a pris son nom au sens littéral…"

"Dean !"

"Quoi ?"

Sam le fusilla une énième fois du regard avant de prendre un visage plus doux.

"Mr Williams, auriez-vous également trouvé une clef ?"

Il hocha la tête et revint avec un petit objet en forme de cœur.

"Je l'avais laissée de côté. Christine et moi aimions tous ces petits objets qui gardent leur part de mystère. Je ne l'ai pas ouverte. Mon épouse encore moins."

"Vous disiez qu'elle avait fait voler la boîte dans la pièce…?"

Hochement de tête.

Sam prit la boîte dans ses mains et cette fois l'observa plus en détail, faisant glisser ses doigts sur ses moindres reliefs jusqu'à ce que…

"Là ! Une fissure !"

"Oh."

"Attendez voir si je résume bien. Vous pensez que cette boîte, que j'ai voulu offrir à ma Christine, contenait quelque chose de malfaisant… un… mauvais esprit ?"

"Les esprits n'existent pas, mais il y aura toujours des fous pour y donner corps."

"Je suis responsable. Je l'ai ramenée chez moi. Je suis la cause de toutes ces horreurs. J'ai réveillé un monstre. Et tous les autres, vous pensez que c'est la même personne aussi ?"

Sam le regarda d'un air désolé.

"Seigneur ! Je voulais juste offrir un cadeau à ma femme. Tout ça pour un cadeau, et j'ai tout perdu !" (se prenant le visage entre les mains)

Les frères posèrent une main sur son épaule en signe d'apaisement.

"Mr Williams, vous autoriseriez nous à emporter cette boîte pour plus d'analyses ?"

"Vous pouvez même la garder, la détruire si ça vous chante. Je n'en veux plus chez moi. C'est trop dur. Je ne sais même pas si un jour je pourrais me pardonner."

"Vous ne pouviez pas savoir…"

"Jamais. Jamais je n'aurais dû l'avoir entre mes mains."

"Quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait et…"

"C'est censé me consoler ? Je dois vivre avec ça maintenant. C'est comme si je les avais tous tués. Vous avez déjà tué quelqu'un ?"

Hochement de tête.

"Toute cette culpabilité, elle s'en va un jour ? Comment on vit avec ? Est-ce qu'on peut vivre avec ? Est-ce qu'on arrive à oublier ?"

Sam baissa la tête, à la fois triste et honteux. Comment on se sentait ? Comment on surmontait cette épreuve ? Si seulement il y avait une solution miracle ! Il soupira tristement. Contre toute attente, Dean prit la parole.

"Je ne vous cacherai pas que c'est dur. Tous les jours, on doit lutter pour relever la tête et ne pas se mettre une balle. On doit se battre contre ces images qui défilent dans notre tête, contre ces 'et si' qui nous placent en bourreaux alors que nous ne sommes que victimes. Et vous savez ce qui nous fait tenir ? La famille. Les amis. Tous ces gens qui tiennent à nous, même sans nous le dire tous les jours, et qu'on ne veut plus décevoir…"

Sam le regarda avec surprise. En quelques mots, il lui en avait plus dit qu'il n'avait osé l'espérer.

 **Plus tard, à l'extérieur de la ville.**

"Tu crois que c'est vraiment une bonne idée ? Qu'elle se soit échappée ne veut pas forcément dire qu'ouvrir la boîte soit sans danger."

"C'est pourtant toi qui insistais pour qu'on boucle cette affaire rapidement. T'étais même prêt à user de magie pour ça."

"Oui mais…"

"On ouvre cette putain de boîte. Un peu de sel. Un peu d'essence. On craque une allumette et on l'envoie _ad Patres_. Simple non ?"

A peine avait-il glissé la clef dans la serrure que la température chuta brusquement et le vent se fit tourbillon.

"Tu disais quoi déjà ?"

"On peut jamais bosser en paix, hein ?"

Sans perdre plus de temps, il arrosa la boîte de sel et d'essence avant d'enflammer le tout.

"Hasta la vista, baby !"

Un cri strident retentit dans les airs, arrachant à Dean un sourire satisfait. Sam ne cacha pas non plus son soulagement. Ils s'apprêtaient à retourner à leur voiture quand une voix, masculine cette fois, les interpella et les figea sur place.

"Vous ne pensiez pas sérieusement que ce serait aussi facile ?!"

"Quoi, c'était ta copine et tu veux te venger ?" (s'attirant les foudres de son frère)

Seul un rire lui répondit. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

Ce fut le bruissement des feuilles qui le réveilla en premier ; les hurlements achevèrent de le sortir de sa torpeur. Ils étaient par trop familiers.

"SAMMY !"

Une voix à ses côtés lui répondit.

"Oui ?"

Dean lâcha un soupir de soulagement avant que la colère ne reprenne le dessus.

"Bravo, tu as failli m'avoir."

Un rire glacial se fit entendre alors qu'un sourire apparaissait littéralement de nulle part.

"Mais es-tu sûr qu'il soit le bon ? Sam est-il 100% Sammy ?"

Il se matérialisa petit à petit sous leurs yeux, laissant apparaître le corps d'un animal étrangement familier.

"Un putain de chat !?"

"Le Chat du Cheshire." (comme une évidence)

De nouveaux hurlements lui arrachèrent des frissons alors que le Chat souriait de toutes ses dents.

"DEAN !"

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. C'était bien la voix de son frère. Problème : il se trouvait avec lui. Alors qui était qui ? Peut-être était-ce une illusion, une hallucination. Peut-être se trouvait-il réellement avec son frère. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il l'avait promis à son père. Il se l'était aussi promis il y a bien longtemps. Il avait déjà perdu son frère une fois et il ne pouvait se le permettre une seconde. Il n'avait plus rien à marchander. Aucun doute que le Chat le savait également.

"Sam, tu viens ? Sammy ?"

"Tu crois que je pourrais être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas ?" (yeux de cocker)

"Tu sais quoi ? Tu penses trop." (lui donnant une petite tape amicale sur la joue)

Comment ça ne pouvait pas être son Sammy ? D'autres hurlements déchirèrent le silence. C'était terriblement ressemblant. Un léger rire le sortit de ses rêveries.

"Et je suppose qu'on ne peut pas compter sur ton aide…?"

"Il n'y a qu'à suivre les pancartes." (sans se départir de son sourire)

"Les panc…?"

Il se retourna et, pour la première fois, s'aperçut qu'il était entouré de haies et que deux pancartes indiquaient la direction : ' _ **Sam par ici**_ ' et ' _ **Sam par là**_ '.

"Ils se fichent de moi ?!"

"C'est le labyrinthe d'Alice ! Enfin, une de ses versions."

"Dis-moi que tu connais le chemin, Monsieur Je-sais-tout !"

Sam fit la moue.

"Putain de Pays des Merveilles !"


	14. Chapter 14

**Désolée pour le petit retard. J'ai pas vu les jours passer.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent (et qui me laissent des p'tits cadeaux) Juste un petit mot pour vous prévenir que ce chapitre est un parmi les plus durs que j'aie jamais écrit. Donc... attention à vos petits cœurs ! Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Peut-être était-ce le froid. Peut-être était-ce ces chaînes qui l'entravaient et commençaient à lui mordre la chair. Ou peut-être était-ce encore cette douleur qui le lançait à l'arrière du crâne. L'esprit encore vaseux, il avait du mal à recoller les morceaux des dernières minutes... dernières heures... Derniers jours ? Il ne se rappelait plus vraiment depuis quand il était là et à quoi correspondait le 'là'. Tout était si flou... Etait-il sur une chasse ? Pourquoi était-il prisonnier ? Qui l'avait fait prisonnier ? Etait-il seul ? Non. Ça il ne le pensait pas. Il avait cette sensation... Il sentait comme une présence à ses côtés, une présence qui le rassurait autant qu'elle l'effrayait, sans trop qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir bu depuis des siècles. Il n'était même plus certain de pouvoir faire confiance à sa voix. Et pourtant il devait savoir. Oui, il fallait qu'il sache. Pour la pièce manquante de ce puzzle qu'était devenu sa mémoire. Pour cette absence qui lui déchirait le cœur. Pour ce nom qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais qui, jusqu'à présent, mourait avant de les atteindre. Mais où était donc...?

"Dean..."

"J'ai cru que tu ne le dirais jamais !"

La voix le fit sursauter, mais pas seulement. Il y avait cette main chaude, presque brûlante, au contact de sa peau glacée. Il y avait ce contact qui tout à la fois le rassurait, le réconfortait et lui filait la chair de poule. Inconsciemment, il aspirait à ce contact, alors même que tout geste lui était interdit.

"Dean..." (boudeur)

"Tu sais qu'à un moment je me suis demandé si je ne t'avais pas frappé trop fort ?" (en lui caressant le visage)

Sam ouvrit brusquement les yeux et le regarda affolé. Des flashs envahirent sa tête.

 _"C'était trop facile. Dire qu'il m'a simplement fallu jouer les chiots abandonnés, jouer dans la sensiblerie et paf ! t'es tombé direct dans les filets. Et ces aveux ! C'était d'un touchant ! J'en aurais presque… vomi ! Toute cette gentillesse, c'est malsain."_

 _"Où est Dean ?" (essayant en vain de se défaire de l'emprise du gamin) "Qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère ?" (du venin dans la voix)_

"Tu n'as donc rien compris, pas vrai ? Je suis Dean."

"C'est faux ! Tu mens ! Dean n'aurait jamais…"

"Franchi la limite ? Passé le côté obscur ? Mais tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il… Que j'étais en camp de vacances ? Réveille-toi Sam, ici c'est l'Enfer ! Alors oui, au début j'ai lutté. Après j'ai supplié…"

Un Dean adulte suspendu par des chaînes, des crochets lui traversant la chair, apparut entre les flashs d'éclairs.

"Sam, aide-moi ! SAAAAAAMMMMM !"

"Non. Non. Non. Non. Non."

"Et enfin j'ai succombé, et ça… c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Et tu sais quoi ? Tout ça a été comme une renaissance pour moi, et c'est à toi que je le dois. Merci Sammy…" (voix suave)

Son sourire, et surtout son rire, avaient quelque chose de dérangeant et cultivaient le malaise.

"Tu sais, je t'ai attendu… pendant de très longues années. J'ai refusé la main qu'IL me tendait. J'ai refusé mon salut. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai embrassé mon destin. Jusqu'au jour où je suis devenu un bon garçon…" (avec une pointe de nostalgie)

Il tenta de se débattre, mais la main douce agrippa ses cheveux et tira violemment sa tête en arrière.

"Dean ?" (confus)

"Alors comme ça tu as peur de moi ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? Ça me blesse !... Mais tu sais quoi ?"

Il attrapa fermement la mâchoire de son frère.

"Tu as raison."

Sam le regardait à présent terrifié. Il aurait voulu détourner son visage de cet être qui prétendait être son frère et qui n'avait rien d'humain. Mais l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui lui donnait l'impression d'être hypnotisé.

"Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi ! Quoi qu'il arrive, ne ferme pas les yeux, tu m'entends ? Jamais. J'ai une surprise pour toi et tu veux y faire honneur, n'est-ce pas ?" (en serrant sa mâchoire)

Sam hocha la tête comme il put et une larme perla au coin de son œil. Il venait de perdre vingt ans d'un coup. Il était redevenu le petit Sammy fragile qui avait besoin de son grand frère plus que tout, alors même que celui-ci avait changé.

"Déjà les larmes ? Je n'ai même pas commencé." (boudeur)

Sam déglutit presque par réflexe.

"C'est pas grave. Non, ce n'est pas grave..." (caressant sa joue du pouce) "Je vais tâcher d'être plus méritant. Non pas que je ne sois pas compétent. Non, crois-moi, j'ai été à bonne école. C'est juste... ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai eu l'occasion de pratiquer."

Ses lèvres dessinèrent un rictus sadique alors que ses yeux flashèrent en noir.

"Stylé hein ?" (clin d'œil) "Mais passons les détails. Allons à l'essentiel. Allez, fais pas cette tête ! Pour une fois qu'on reconnaît mes talents à leur juste valeur ! C'est l'aboutissement de toute une vie. Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais, je suis mort. C'est le fruit de dix longues années d'apprentissage avec les meilleurs. A me perfectionner. A me diversifier. Tout ça pour faire du jour où je trouverai la victime idéale un jour parfait. Mais quel hôte je fais ! J'en oublie les bonnes manières. T'es bien installé ? C'est important d'être bien installé... Alors, confortable ?"

Sam n'osait lui répondre. Il était terrifié, tétanisé. Qui eût cru qu'il ressentirait ça un jour à cause de son frère.

"Et réponds-moi quand j'te parle !"

Malgré la menace, il n'osait soutenir ce regard plein de haine et de mépris, un regard jusqu'ici réservé à tous ceux qui avaient osé s'en prendre à lui. Plutôt ironique, non ? Un frisson parcourut son échine.

"Putain, c'est pourtant pas compliqué comme question ! Alors, oui ou non ? Oui ou non ? Tu veux que je t'arrache la réponse ?"

Sam écarquilla tout grands ses yeux, le teint livide.

"J'ai rien contre un peu d'exercice, tu sais. Je suis habile de mes dix doigts, je suis aussi bourré d'imagination et, j'avoue, ma patience m'abandonne. Et puis comme le dit l'adage, qui ne dit rien consent. Donc ma foi, je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux."

"Non..." (dans un souffle)

"Surtout moi, j'te l'accorde."

Dans un crissement métallique, il fit rouler jusqu'à lui un petit chariot, un de ces chariots que l'on ne croise guère en dehors du milieu médical. Et Sam était suffisamment alerte pour savoir qu'il n'était pas dans un hôpital, encore moins dans un bloc opératoire. Pourtant, à voir tous ces instruments qui cliquetaient à mesure que le chariot avançait, ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Dean suivit son regard, son sourire s'élargissant de plus belle.

"Je suis bien équipé. C'est le B. de tout bon travailleur. Et j'en suis l'exemple parfait. Il faut dire que j'ai eu le meilleur professeur. Alastair n'a jamais cessé de me le répéter et je n'ai eu aucun mal à le croire. Je pourrais te faire goûter à chacun de ces instruments, tu sais. Moi-même j'y ai déjà goûté. Je connais leurs effets sur le corps humain. Je connais la souffrance. Je connais mon sujet aussi viscéralement qu'il est possible. A toi d'en tirer les bonnes conclusions..."

"Non."

"Quel vocabulaire ! Tu me déçois vraiment Sammy."

Le principal intéressé déglutit et, bien que terrifié, parvint à articuler un "C'est Sam !"

"Sammy... Sammy... Sammy... Toujours aussi insolent. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi papa n'a jamais eu le courage de te remettre les idées en place. Tu l'as toujours trouvé injuste, trop sévère, mais il n'a jamais levé la main sur toi. Le sergent instructeur que tu lui reprochais d'être avait encore trop de cœur. Ce ne serait que justice si j'accomplissais ses rêves les plus fous."

"Vous êtes... malade."

"On se vouvoie maintenant ? Ça me brise le cœur. Vraiment. Ça rendra les choses d'autant plus faciles. Non pas que j'aie une quelconque affection pour toi. Plus maintenant en tout cas. Mais peut-être que cela te fera que mieux accepter ton sort."

"Vous n'êtes pas Dean."

"Je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu, c'est vrai. J'ai mûri. Je suis devenu plus fort en m'affranchissant de mes émotions. Je suis devenu un justicier des temps modernes. Je porte l'étoile du sheriff, la robe du juge et la hache du bourreau. Tu devrais être fier. Un frère trois en un, ça ne se rencontre pas à tous les coins de rue."

Sam tenait sa mâchoire serrée, ravalant les quelques mots qu'il rêvait de cracher au visage de celui qui se disait son frère.

"Mais tu as raison. Je ne fais que repousser l'inévitable. Assez perdu de temps, la justice n'attend pas ! Sauf quand il s'agit de torturer un peu plus le condamné – mais chut... ça c'est un secret. Entre nous, je les ai toujours trouvé compatibles."

Inconsciemment, le cœur de Sam s'accéléra alors que sa respiration se faisait plus difficile.

"Je vois que tu as saisi le concept." (souriant à pleines dents) "Bon, l'heure est aux choses sérieuses. Toi et moi savons que si tu es ici, c'est que t'as été reconnu coupable et qu'en tant que tel, tu attends juste de connaître la sentence. Et crois-moi, tu as raison de trembler."

"Cinglé..."

"Tttttt... On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était impoli de répondre sans y avoir été invité ?"

"J'ai eu... un bon professeur."

"C'est vrai. Je te l'accorde. Mais cela ne saurait être considéré comme une excuse. Par contre..." (prenant une pince parmi tous les instruments qui s'offraient à lui) "J'ai trouvé comment résoudre ce problème. Tu vas a-do-rer. Allez Sammy, ouvre grand et montre-moi ces belles dents !..."

Curieusement, Sam ne semblait pas partager le même entrain et maintint sa mâchoire hermétiquement fermée.

"Tu as été un très vilain garçon, Samuel... Je vais devoir sévir. Et tu sais que ce sera plus facile si t'y mets un peu du tien."

Il lui tapa sur les joues mais Sam maintint sa position.

"Comme tu voudras..."

Et sans crier gare, Dean lui assena un coup de poing qui lui arracha un cri et le força à décoller ses lèvres. Il afficha un sourire satisfait alors qu'il exerçait une pression sur sa mandibule pour maintenir sa bouche ouverte. Puis de sa main libre, il approcha la pince de l'ouverture humide, au ralenti pour plus d'effet.

"Attention, le petit oiseau va sortir..."

Sam fronça les sourcils, confus, avant que son visage ne se déforme sous la douleur. La pince venait de saisir sa langue pour l'attirer à l'extérieur et les muscles protestaient douloureusement, se tendant, au bord de la rupture, mais refusant de quitter leur logis. Submergé par la douleur, Sam se débattait, entraînant dans sa course malgré lui sa langue, arrachant à chaque fois un peu plus de chair, lui arrachant à chaque fois un hurlement étouffé. De grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et au bout de quelques minutes, résigné et épuisé, il cessa de lutter. Il croisa une dernière fois le regard de son frère avant que celui-ci n'exhibe triomphalement sa langue sanguinolente au bout de la pince et que ses hurlements ne muent en pathétiques gargouillis.. Il hoqueta, emportant avec lui le flot de sang qui refusait obstinément de coaguler. Il avait l'impression de se noyer de l'intérieur, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant comme celle d'un poisson hors de son bocal. Pathétique. Dégradant. Divertissant. Quoique. Dean releva légèrement la tête de son frère, lui donnant l'illusion de lui libérer les voies respiratoires. Le répit fut de courte durée. Il força sans ménagement le morceau de chair dans la bouche de son frère avant de lui plaquer les deux mains sur son visage pour le forcer à avaler. Pris d'un regain d'énergie, Sam se débattit, paniqué, mais fut rapidement trahi par son corps qui réclamait sans cesse plus d'oxygène.

"C'est mieux non ?"

Pour toute réponse, le corps de Sam fut parcouru de soubresauts.

"Alors quoi, Sammy, tu as avalé ta langue ?"

Et il éclata de rire.

Sam ne put réprimer un haut-le-cœur et rendit le maigre contenu de son estomac, la bile réveillant la douleur.

"Oh, pauvre chéri, t'as l'estomac tout retourné !... T'inquiète, j'ai la solution."

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour terrifier son frère, déjà en fâcheuse posture. Il le vit, absorbé dans ses pensées devant ses instruments de torture, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair sadique passe sur son visage. Sam se sentit pâlir devant autant de délectation. Qu'il s'agisse de Dean ou non, il se savait perdu et ce qui le minait le plus, c'était qu'il entraînerait son frère dans sa chute. Pour le sauvetage, il repasserait.

Un flash métallique apparut dans son champ de vision et Sam sut tout de suite que son heure était arrivée. Il sentit la lame effleurer sa peau avant qu'une lumière ne l'aveugle et n'irradie toute la pièce. Contre toute attente, il retrouva et sa langue et sa voix. Quelque chose en lui lui disait qu'il le devait aux deux anges qui le veillaient.

"Tricheur..." (moue boudeuse)

Sam ne trouva même pas la force de sourire et se retint d'être soulagé. L'Autre était bien trop imprévisible. Et en effet...

"C'est comme au bon vieux temps. On va bien s'amuser toi et moi..." (avec un sourire carnassier)

"Noooon !"

"Je vais t'initier à des méthodes de tortures dont tu n'as même pas idée. Un nouveau monde de souffrances s'ouvre à toi, Sammy, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Toi. Moi. Pour l'éternité."

Il lui décocha un clin d'œil qui vira au noir l'espace d'un instant, achevant de briser les derniers espoirs de Sam. Des larmes roulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues, des larmes que Dean s'empressa de venir effacer dans un geste presque affectueux.

"Ssshhhh... Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer. Tant que tu es avec moi, rien... rien de bon ne pourra t'arriver !"

Sa main glissa brutalement sur le cou de son frère et le comprima peu à peu. Le visage de Sam bleuissait à vue d'œil et devant ses yeux commençaient à danser des taches noires. Au rythme où ça allait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir. Physiquement, mais aussi psychologiquement. Déjà deux Dean qu'il rencontrait et chacun d'eux était pire que le précédent. A croire que son frère n'était plus. Il l'avait imaginé brisé, mais jamais il n'aurait cru à ce point. Il s'apprêtait à basculer dans l'inconscience quand il y eut un coup de feu.

"Eloigne-toi de lui !"

"Dean... Dean... Dean... Tu croyais réellement pouvoir m'avoir avec du sel ? Ça ne me tuera pas, tu sais."

"Je sais..." (tirant une nouvelle salve) "... mais c'est très douloureux." (affichant un sourire satisfait)

"Toi et moi savons que ce n'est qu'un détail..."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu me connais si bien ?"

"Oh, mais c'est simple !"

Il se retourna lentement, comme pour ménager le suspense, et devant un Dean médusé, ses yeux flashèrent en noir et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire malsain.

"Je suis TOI !"


	15. Chapter 15

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre... dur ! Alors, encore une fois, attention à vos petits cœurs *et vos estomacs... c'est pas faux* !**

 **Bonne lecture ! *quant à moi, je vais aller me cacher dans un coin* :P**

* * *

"Alors Dean, on a vu un fantôme ?"

Le principal intéressé déglutit.

"Je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire ça un jour mais… Toi aussi tu as perdu ta langue ?" (sourire mesquin)

"Tu n'es pas réel. Tu ne peux pas être réel…"

"Laisse-moi te prouver le contraire. J'te dois bien ça. C'est pas souvent que j'ai des invités, des invités de marque qui plus est."

"Toi tu restes pas." (en le braquant)

"Quel dommage ! Moi qui me faisais un plaisir de faire une partie à quatre."

"Une partie à… Ecoute-moi bien p'tit connard démoniaque. Je me fous de savoir pourquoi tu es là et à quel jeu tu joues. Je veux juste sortir d'ici. Donc tu t'arranges comme tu veux mais tu nous fais partir d'ici."

"Oh ça va, ne fais pas ton p'tit chef. T'en as pas les épaules. Et puis, je ne reçois des ordres que de papa. Oh mais attend, il est mort. Alors bonne chance."

"Je peux t'y forcer."

Le Dean démon éclata de rire.

"Tu voudrais m'y forcer ? Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? En me tuant ? T'as déjà essayé, j'te rappelle. Et je suis toujours là. En me torturant ? Non. T'oserais jamais. Tu es bien trop brisé pour ça. Tu as trop honte."

"Je suis prêt à faire une exception pour toi."

"Devant Sammy ?"

Dean serra les dents et ne se rabaissa pas à lui répondre, préférant lui lancer un regard assassin qui ne fit que sourire son double davantage.

"C'est bien c'que je pensais. Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Notre séjour ne t'a décidément rien appris. Tu es encore plus pathétique que lors de notre dernière rencontre."

"Dean ?" (intrigué)

"Oh, c'est encore meilleur que tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Tu ne lui as rien dit ? (sourire s'élargissant)

"Dean, de quoi il parle ?"

"Tiens, mon jouet vient de se réveiller. On va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Mais pardon, j't'ai coupé. Alors Dean ? On t'écoute. Quoi ? Toi aussi le chat a avalé ta langue ? Quelle tristesse !" (tout sourire) "Où sont passées tes remarques cinglantes et ta répartie ? Je sais bien que ça t'agace. Je suis toi après tout. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment c'est délicieux de toujours tomber juste. Juste gratter en surface, juste assez pour démanger, mais pas encore assez pour faire mal. Et la question à leur réponse est bien plus douloureuse qu'ils ne l'imaginent. Mais, je suis bon prince. Je suis prêt à l'oublier si tu consens à jouer avec moi."

"Jouer ? Qu'est-ce que ton esprit taré entend par jouer ? Je te connais assez pour imaginer que ta définition est bien plus éloignée de celle du dico."

"Tu penses que je ne sais pas m'amuser ?"

"Papier caillou ciseaux ?"

"J't'en prie. Tu n'sais même pas y jouer correctement. Non, je pensais à quelque chose de plus… divertissant. Avec de véritables enjeux. J't'arrête tout de suite. C'est pas un poker. J'avais plutôt imaginé un jeu de rôles. Deux équipes de deux. Dans chacune un bourreau et une victime. Je te laisse deviner qui joue qui… Disons que c'est une compétition pour évaluer nos techniques et déterminer le meilleur d'entre nous."

"T'es un vrai psychopathe pervers et allumé ! J'sais pas c'qui s'est passé dans ta tête pour que tu t'imagines que je puisse toucher à un seul cheveu de Sammy. Sérieux, ce gamin a besoin d'une bonne coupe et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de prendre la paire de ciseaux."

"J'en attendais pas moins de toi. Le problème, vois-tu, c'est que je ne te demandais pas ton avis. Bon, assez perdu de temps, on joue ?"

"Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité, mon vieux."

"Je te conseille d'y mettre du tien, mon vieux, si tu veux te tirer d'ici. Encore plus, si tu comptes emmener ce cher Sammy avec toi. Le bon bien sûr."

Son visage se para d'un rictus sadique alors que d'un tour du poignet, il plaqua Sam sur un plateau qui tenait plus de la table d'autopsie que du lit médicalisé.

"Tu devrais me remercier, je te mâche le travail."

Pour toute réponse, Dean lui lança un regard noir.

"J'avoue, ça enlève un peu au charme. Quand ils se débattent. Quand tu lis dans leurs yeux l'espoir, cet espoir que tu brises quand tu arraches, broies, découpes… quelque chose de vital. Tu te rappelles ?"

Dean détourna le regard et ne releva pas.

"Oh oui, tu t'en souviens ! Même si tu voudrais oublier. Quel dommage !"

Dans un sourire, il claqua des doigts et des craquements se firent entendre, arrachant des hurlements à Sam. Dean se jeta sur son double mais se fit rappeler à l'ordre.

"Tttt… chacun son jouet. Allez, à ton tour de jouer. Tous les coups sont permis, rappelle-toi." (se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure d'anticipation).

Dean porta son attention sur le panel d'instruments en tous genres qui s'offraient à lui. Attiré comme par une force invisible, il en effleura certains du doigt, il s'attarda sur d'autres. Il en soupesa même certains. Un simple contact lui faisait l'effet d'une décharge électrique ; et il les relâchait. Hypnotisé, déconnecté du monde, Dean n'avait plus conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait. Son œil ne voyait que les instruments et dans sa tête un mot ne cesser de résonner : 'torture'. Une voix le sortit néanmoins de sa torpeur.

"Dean ?"

Le principal intéressé releva les yeux vers lui et Sam ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il n'y avait pas une once d'émotion dans ce regard. Son visage était dur et froid. Il aurait voulu reculer, mais il ne faisait qu'un avec la table froide. Toute résistance était inutile. Lentement il vit son frère s'approcher, un sourire étirant soudainement ses lèvres. Il fit jouer ses doigts sur une batterie de couteaux et de poignards avant de porter son choix sur une lame fine et courte. Il en apprécia le tranchant. Les yeux habités de folie, il se retourna vers son frère, couteau au poing. Il savoura longuement son effet. La peur dans ses yeux. La peau qui tentait vainement de se rétracter au contact de la lame. Cette même lame qui ne faisait qu'effleurer à peine, laissant derrière elle des sillons rouges qui n'étaient pas de sang.

"Christo !"

Avec calme et sérieux, il s'approcha doucement de son oreille.

"Crois-moi, tu aurais préféré…"

Sam écarquilla ses yeux et laissa échapper un frisson involontaire. Il n'avait jamais tant eu l'impression d'être une proie et être celle de son frère lui filait la chair de poule (et pas qu'au figuré). Le visage de Dean s'éclaira et se para d'un rictus qui n'arrangeait en rien le tableau. Il était pris au piège. Il n'était pas mort mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. De tous les scénarii qu'il s'était imaginé sur sa mort, le fratricide n'en faisait pas partie.

Il caressa sa joue de la lame froide une dernière fois. Puis d'un geste vif, il frappa un coup sec, arrachant un cri de surprise à sa victime malheureuse. Sam se surprit à rouvrir les yeux, tremblant mais entier. Il hasarda un regard au-dessus de lui. L'un des Dean était à terre, un couteau planté dans la gorge, dans une mare de sang. L'autre était prostré à regarder ses mains, des mains qui… Il n'osait même plus y penser !

Sam avait beau savoir que ce n'était pas son bourreau, il ne pouvait empêcher ce frisson de le parcourir.

"Dean ?" (déglutissant nerveusement).

La voix le sortit de sa torpeur. Il releva la tête sans un mot avant de détourner le regard à nouveau. Sans un mot, il le libéra de ses entraves, fuyant sans cesse le regard de ce frère qu'il venait sciemment de traumatiser. Qui savait s'il le lui pardonnerait un jour ?

"Dean ?" (frottant ses poignets endoloris)

"Je… je suis désolé." _Désolé que tu aies cru que je pouvais lever la main sur toi. Désolé que tu aies dû vivre ça. Désolé d'avoir aimé ça. Désolé d'être encore là. Et si jamais tu n'arrives pas à me pardonner, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Mais jamais je ne regretterai ma décision. Tu es mon frère et depuis que je t'ai sorti du feu, il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire pour toi._

Les épaules affaissées, Dean s'apprêtait à libérer le clone de son frère quand soudain un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, suivi d'un hurlement déchirant. Il assistait impuissant au calvaire de son frère. Il voyait autant qu'il entendait les côtes se briser une à une, perforant des tissus plus sensibles. Sam se mit à vomir du sang.

"Dean…" (affaibli)

"Sam, Sam, Sammy ! Ne me fais pas ça. J't'en supplie…"

"Il fallait y penser avant. Avant d'essayer de me tuer. Je te l'avais dit pourtant que c'était impossible. C'est pas comme si t'avais déjà essayé… Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être celui par qui tout arrive ?"

"Ne… Ecoute pas… pas ta f…"

"Sammy, non ! Et toi, arrête ça !"

"Arrêter quoi ?" (d'un air faussement innocent)

"Pourquoi tu ne t'attaques pas à quelqu'un de ta taille ?"

"Pourquoi je ferai ça ? J'ai déjà un jouet. Libre à moi de le casser si j'veux."

"Sam est un être humain, pas un jouet. C'est une histoire entre toi et moi. Laisse-le en dehors de ça."

"Allons, allons, je suis toi. Je sais que Sam est de loin ce qui t'est le plus précieux. Tu n'aurais pas vendu ton âme sinon. A ton avis, tu crois qu'un démon accepterait un contrat aussi risqué ?"

"Non…"

"Merci Sammy."

"C'est Sam !"

"Sammy. Sam. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un nom. Qu'importe celui qui sera gravé sur ta tombe, ce sera toujours toi à l'intérieur."

Sur un coup de sang, Dean se précipita sur son double et le roua de coups. Contre toute attente, il n'essaya même pas de se défendre. Non, pire que ça. Il riait à gorge déployée. Et avec ses yeux noirs, cela lui donnait un air encore plus sinistre.

"Tu n'as toujours rien compris, pas vrai ? Tu n'peux rien contre moi, pas vrai ? Tu n'peux rien contre moi, quand bien même tu le voudrais. Je suis toi. Cette partie que tu voudrais oublier. Cette partie que tu voudrais renier. La vérité, c'est que tu aimes tout ça. Le sang. La torture. La douleur. Et pas seulement parce qu'ils te font sentir plus vivant. Ça te fait du bien de me frapper, pas vrai ? Vas-y, continue, te gêne pas ! J'ai toute l'éternité devant moi. Sammy par contre…"

A ces mots, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il saisit son double à la gorge pour l'étrangler. Il serrait… Il serrait toujours…

"A quoi tiens-tu le plus ? A sa vie ou à ma mort ?" (le narguant)

L'étau se resserrait autour de son cou mais il n'en avait cure. Ses lèvres dessinèrent une dernière fois un rictus sur son visage. Un sifflement dans l'air détourna son attention l'espace de quelques secondes. Assez pour voir son monde s'écrouler et son frère avec, une épée fichée dans l'abdomen.

"Sammy ! Sam !"

Contre toute logique, il lâcha son double et courut vers son frère. C'était déjà trop tard. Il lui prit la tête entre ses mains et hurla de rage.

"A mon tour de jouer !"

Dean ne bougea pas. Il ne bougea plus. Vidé de toute volonté.

"Tu n'es pas sérieux ?"

"Va au diable !"

"Déjà fait. Il n'est pas aussi terrible que ça."

" _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas…_ "

"Regarde-le, le misérable petit cloporte, à essayer de sauver sa pathétique existence." (serrant sa mâchoire d'une main)

Instinctivement, Sam lui cracha au visage.

"Tu n'abandonnes jamais, hein ?" (en s'essuyant du revers de la main) "J'aime ça… Je te briserai avec d'autant plus de plaisir. Je trouverai les maux qu'il faut. Qu'en dis-tu partenaire ?"

Dean ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, muré dans son chagrin.

"Alors quoi ? Tu as déjà abandonné la partie ? N'aimerais-tu pas en sauver ne serait-ce qu'un seul ?"

Dean ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

"Mauvais joueur. Mais je ne passerai pas mon tour. Mon cher Sammy, il semblerait que le grand moment ne se fera qu'entre toi et moi."

"C'est Sam !"

"Toujours aussi insolent à ce que je vois…"

"Vous… vous n'êtes pas réel !"

"Peut-être, mais la douleur, elle, l'est. Tu as des préférences ?"

Il eut le silence pour toute réponse.

"Je n'sais pas c'que tu en penses mais j'me disais que ce serait bien d'innover un peu. Les armes, tout ça, c'est démodé. Le corps humain offre un formidable terrain de jeu. Le danger ne vient pas forcément de l'extérieur."

Il déchira sans ménagement son t-shirt puis posa une main sur son estomac, un sourire malsain étirant ses lèvres. Sam ne comprit pas tout de suite l'étendue des atrocités dont il allait être l'objet. Cette fois, le démon qui portait le visage de son frère ne fit pas usage de violence. Le geste était doux. Comme une caresse mais néanmoins dérangeante. La première minute, il ne se passa rien. Pourtant, il aurait juré que… Une douleur lui déchira les entrailles et lui arracha un hurlement. Une nouvelle fois, son regard se tourna sur son ventre. Il vit sa peau se distendre par endroits pour laisser apparaître un long parasite qui se déroulait progressivement. Il ne put réprimer son effroi.

"Alors, tu as fait connaissance avec ton nouveau copain ? Tu vas voir, il est très attachant. Je sais que vous allez bien vous entendre."

" _Exorcizamus te, immund_ … Aaaah !"

"Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire… S'il se sent menacé, il peut vite devenir envahissant."

Pour toute réponse, Sam lui lança un regard qui se voulait noir mais qui n'était pas crédible tant son visage était déformé par la douleur. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour parler mais tout ce qu'il en sortit fut un hurlement, un hurlement long et profond à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Les yeux pleins de larmes, il tourna la tête vers son bourreau.

"Quoi ? Tu voudrais me dire quelque chose peut-être ? Ah, tu voudrais mourir peut-être ? Désolé, ça va pas être pour tout de suite. Le jeu, c'était torturer, et là je sais que je vais gagner. J'ai fait preuve de beaucoup plus d'imagination, beaucoup plus de créativité et de cruauté."

Et devant l'inconfort de son hôte…

"Allons, ne sois pas si impatient ! Il finira bien par ressortir quelque part… N'est-ce pas mon mignon ?" (laissant glisser une main sur son ventre)

"Dean…"

"Quoi encore ? Ah, tu ne pensais pas à moi ? Ça me blesse. Le Dean que tu cherches n'existe plus. Fais-toi une raison. Tu ne comptes plus pour lui. Tu…"

Il y eut un craquement. Il s'effondra au sol, le visage figé dans un sourire malsain. Dean n'y prêta guère attention. Elle était portée ailleurs.

"Sammy ?"

"De… ?"

"Je suis là. Tout va bien. Ça va aller."

Il sentit quelque chose bouger sous ses doigts.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'truc ?"

Sam hurla de nouveau.

"Sammy ?"

Ce dernier lui empoigna le bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Dean sut tout de suite où son frère voulait en venir.

"C'est hors de question ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça…"

"C'est trop taaaaahh…"

"Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Tu ne comprends pas que c'est justement ce qu'il veut ?"

"Veut… toi…"

"Pourquoi il aurait besoin de moi ?"

"Sans toi… aaah, il n'existe paaaaahhhh. J't'en supplie Dean…"

Le principal intéressé se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

"Je peux pas. Je peux pas… J'suis désolé, je peux pas. J'ai passé ma vie à te protéger Sammy et tu me demandes de… de… Non. Je n'veux même pas y penser." (n'osant le regarder)

"Dean… pas tuer… sauver…"

"Mais le résultat sera le même."

"Dean…" (paniquant).

Sam se sentait étouffer, sa langue menaçant à chaque instant de sortir. Quelque chose forçait le passage dans sa gorge. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites et son corps fut pris de convulsions.

"Sam !"

Mais Sam ne répondait pas. Sam ne répondait plus. Il menait un combat pour survivre, un combat qu'il était en train de perdre.

"Sam ! Sammy ! Sam !"

Il vomissait du sang et de là où il était, Dean pouvait presque apercevoir la tête de la bête émerger de sa bouche. C'est ce qui précipita sa décision. Il s'empara de l'arme la plus proche, s'approcha de son frère et lui transperça le cœur. La bête émit une longue plainte mais ce qui devait le marquer à jamais, c'était le regard de son frère, un mélange de surprise et de soulagement. La lame glissa de ses doigts et vint s'écraser au sol dans un bruit métallique.

"Tu vois que ce n'était pas si difficile… Bon, ça manquait encore de style mais être bon, ça s'apprend. Toi et moi, on peut accomplir de grandes choses. Faire de nouvelles parties…"

"Ça n't'a pas suffi ? Je n'veux pas jouer. Je n'veux plus jouer. Putain, j'n'ai même jamais voulu jouer !"

"Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant hein ? Tu y as goûté. Sur la personne qui t'était la plus chère. Tu as tué Sammy."

"J'ai sauvé Sammy. Toi par contre… je vais te tuer."

"C'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas déjà essayé."

Dean se saisit d'un poignard, le soupesa et tourna autour de son adversaire tel un prédateur.

"Oh mon Dieu, il est armé !" (feignant la peur)

Dean esquissa un sourire avant de retourner l'arme contre lui.

"Noooon !" (s'évanouissant dans les airs).

Dean se réveilla en sursaut dans un lieu où il ne se souvenait pas avoir mis les pieds.

"Sam ?"

Balayant la pièce des yeux, il remarqua la présence de Castiel et d'une autre personne aux côtés de son frère qui ne réagissait pas.

"Cas, pourquoi Sam ne se réveille pas ?"

"Cas ?" (levant un sourcil).

"Je crois qu'il est d'usage quand on apprécie quelqu'un de lui donner un nom familier." (le plus naturellement du monde)

"Sam connaissait les risques quand il est entré dans ta tête…"

"Non. Non. Non. Non. Non."


	16. Chapter 16

"Fais quelque chose ! Réveille-le ! Guéris-le ! Ressuscite-le s'il le faut, mais sauve-le j't'en supplie ! Je sais que pour toi il n'est qu'une abomination, mais pour moi il est avant tout mon frère. Mon petit frère. C'est mon devoir de le protéger. Il n'est peut-être pas parfait. Il a cédé à la tentation du sang et du pouvoir, mais quel humain ne l'a pas fait ? Il est toute la famille qu'il me reste. Sans lui la vie n'a plus de sens. S'il mourait… Tu pourrais tout aussi bien me tuer tout de suite."

"Pourquoi je devrais te tuer ? Ce n'est pas la mission que Père m'a confié…"

"C'est une image, Castiel. Il ne te demande pas de le tuer. Encore que l'idée est plutôt tentante…"

"Vous êtes qui, vous ? Non, ne dites rien. Vous avez le même humour… Alors vous êtes lequel ? Riri ? Fifi ? Loulou ?"

"Mon nom est Samyaza, mais tous mes amis m'appellent Sam."

"Sam ? **LE** Sam ? Le papa mystère ? Celui qui s'est mis en tête de mettre toutes les femmes enceintes ?"

"Lui-même."

"Attends, pourquoi t'es toujours là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore là ? Il devrait pas être couiqué ?"

"Je ne saisis pas cette référence."

"Une épée dans le cœur. Les ailes imprimées au sol. Mort, quoi !"

"Elles ne sont plus aussi majestueuses qu'autrefois…" (mélancolique)

"Pardon ?"

"Mes ailes…"

"Il nous a aidés. Par principe, on ne tue pas un allié."

"Merci mon frère."

"C'est une blague ? Qu'a-t-il fait de si extraordinaire ?"

"J'ai sauvé ta grande gueule. Ne me le fais pas regretter."

"Il a pris soin de Samuel aussi."

"Je vois ça. Il ne respire même plus."

"Si c'est pour faire ce genre de remarques, tu ferais aussi bien de te taire. Tu crois que c'était une promenade de santé ? Il était le parasite à éliminer dans ton esprit et crois-moi, ton moi avait de la ressource. Mais bon, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi mais parce qu'il le méritait. Il était prêt à mourir pour toi. Un tel dévouement est rare dans le genre humain."

"Je…"

"Tu donnerais ta vie pour lui, je sais."

"Quoi qu'il faille faire, fais-le. Qu'importe le prix ! Tu veux ma tête ? Pas de souci. Du moment que Sammy vive."

L'ange se tourna vers Castiel puis vers Dean d'un air désolé.

"Je ne peux pas…"

"Tu ne **peux** pas ou tu ne **veux** pas ?"

Face au silence, il s'emporta.

"C'est bien ce que j'pensais. Cas, je suppose que c'est même pas la peine de te demander si c'est possible. Vous nous avez bien fait comprendre que vous étiez prêts à l'effacer s'il sortait du rang."

"Je…"

"Castiel est surveillé. Même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas t'aider sans y laisser quelques plumes, sinon la vie."

"Ce qui nous ramène de nouveau à toi."

"Je suis déchu depuis si longtemps que mon nom a presque été oublié…" (regardant avec tristesse son frère et ami) "Mais ça n'empêche pas ma tête d'être mise à prix."

"Et t'as peur pour ta belle gueule. T'es un ange comme les autres finalement."

"Ce qui me motive est une cause bien plus noble…"

"Ah ouais ?"

"La famille. Je crois que tu connais le concept."

"Quelle famille ? Tu dis toi-même que…"

"Je ne parle pas de cette famille-là, mais de celle que je me suis construite. Fragile. Ephémère. Humaine."

"Tu voudrais me faire croire que tu aimes les humains ?"

"Juste les femmes. Juste nos enfants."

"Et ?"

"Mes deux familles sont pour l'heure incompatibles. La première cherchera toujours à éliminer la nouvelle. Anges et humains ne font pas toujours bon ménage."

"Je croyais que c'était votre mission de nous protéger."

"C'était avant que la jalousie obscurcisse notre jugement. C'était avant que la luxure corrompe nos cœurs. Je…"

"Sam a été banni pour être tombé amoureux d'une humaine, avoir forniqué avec elle et eu plusieurs ab…"

"Ne les appelle pas comme ça ! Ils étaient mes enfants. Ils n'étaient que des enfants. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient…"

"Ils étaient ivres de pouvoir et de puissance. Ils étaient devenus une menace."

"Je ne voulais pas détruire la Création ! J'aimais ce monde !"

"Alors Père l'a fait pour toi."

"Le Déluge… Mais pourquoi tu protèges ces enfants si tu sais de quoi ils sont capables ?"

"D'abord parce ce sont les miens. Ton Sam n'a pas toujours suivi le bon chemin, l'as-tu pour autant abandonné ? Non. Alors pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? Sois sans crainte, je me suis assuré de leur innocence cette fois. Même si cela m'a été douloureux."

"Pardon ?"

"Ils sont tous humains. Je ne voulais pas faire deux fois la même erreur. Perdre ma famille, toute ma famille, c'eut été trop dur à revivre."

"C'est pour ça que tu me l'imposes ? J'ai vendu mon âme pour ce gamin et je le ferais encore s'il me restait quelque chose à négocier. J'ai vécu 40 ans en Enfer. J'y ai souffert. J'y ai fait souffrir. J'ai même parfois l'impression d'y être encore, comme si j'appartenais toujours à ce monde. Mais tu sais quoi ? L'Enfer est ici, dans cette pièce, parce que tout ce pour quoi je me suis battu, ma raison d'être et de combattre, se trouve allongé sur ce putain de lit et il ne se réveillera jamais parce quelqu'un a décidé qu'il n'était pas assez important."

"Je ne peux pas… Mes bébés…"

"Et bien comme ça, on s'ra deux. Moi aussi je n'peux pas. Moi aussi je n'peux plus. Moi aussi j'en peux plus. Vous n'voulez pas sauver Sammy ? Très bien. Sauvez-vous vous-mêmes ! Les sceaux. L'Apocalypse. C'est plus mon problème."

"Tu…"

"Bien sûr que je peux ! C'est vous qui êtes venus me trouver. Moi j'avais rien demandé. Je torturais tranquillement en Enfer. Alors si vous plaît pas, vous n'avez qu'à m'y ramener !"

"Tu ne penses pas vraiment ce que tu dis."

"Tu veux parier ?"

Castiel s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé, deux doigts en avant, prêt à mettre un terme à ses idées folles.

"N'y pense même pas !" (enlevant la sécurité de son arme)

"Ton arme ne peut rien contre moi, tu le sais. Tu as déjà essayé."

"Mais qui te dit que je vais l'utiliser contre toi ?"

L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

"Sam aussi est immunisé."

"Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je n'ai rien contre vous deux – et même si c'était le cas, je n'y pourrais pas grand-chose."

Le canon de l'arme glissa jusqu'à sa tempe.

"Plus rien n'a d'importance. Je n'ai pas su le protéger. Pire, c'est ma faute s'il en est là. Je n'vois pas pourquoi j'aurais un traitement de faveur. Il est seul… Tout seul…Je n'peux pas. J'ai promis à Papa. Ne t'inquiète pas Sammy, j'arrive !"

"Tu sais qu'il ne peut pas t'entendre ?!"

"Tant que je suis là, il ne pourra rien t'arriver…" (écartant délicatement une mèche de ses yeux)

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il appuyait sur la détente et que se faisait entendre la puissante déflagration.

"NOOOOOON ! Pourquoi tu refuses de comprendre que tu mérites toi aussi de vivre ?"

Une main se posa sur son épaule, compatissante.

"Laisse-moi…"

Et quand il vit que son frère ne bougeait pas…

"LAISSE-MOI !"

L'ange se retira à regrets, laissant son frère faire son deuil.

"Il était ma mission. J'ai sauvé l'Homme Vertueux et maintenant il n'est plus. Il devait juste rester en vie. Je devais le protéger. Il était notre seul salut. Il avait peut-être brisé le premier sceau en Enfer… Il avait peut-être beaucoup de sarcasme… Il avait peut-être toutes ces références que je ne parvenais jamais à comprendre, mais son âme était magnifique. Elle brillait de mille feux et illuminait les Ténèbres. Depuis, il n'était plus une mission, il était devenu quelqu'un. Quelqu'un à qui je m'étais attaché. Quelqu'un qu'un lien puissant unissait à moi et qui me faisait pour la première fois sentir entier, important, libre. Et aujourd'hui il me manque, comme une plume serait arrachée de mes ailes. J'ai été créé pour ne rien ressentir et pourtant des émotions ne cessent de m'assaillir et viennent obscurcir mon jugement, ma raison. Je… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive Sam ?"

Ce dernier eut un soupir gêné.

"Tu doutes…"

"Je vais chuter, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, tu sais. Communiquer avec nos frères humains, apprendre de nos erreurs, de leurs erreurs, se rapprocher de ce monde que tu désires autant que tu exècres."

"Pour mieux sombrer… Mais si c'est le cas, autant que ce le soit pour une bonne raison."

"Castiel ?"

Mais celui-ci n'écoutait plus. Ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague, donnant à Sam l'impression d'être soudain devenu transparent.

"Castiel, réponds-moi, par Notre Père !"

Pour toute réponse, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un bleu intense et une puissante énergie envahit la pièce, alors qu'il levait les bras et que s'élevaient ses ailes. Un mince filet lumineux s'échappa de ses mains pour venir caresser le visage des deux hommes par qui tout était venu et tout devait finir.

"Castiel, arrête ! Tu n'es encore qu'un jeune séraphin, tu n'as pas suffisamment de grâce. Tu risques de mourir ou pire, de subir les pires tourments pour ton insolence !"

"Mieux que la chute… Je préfère mourir au champ d'honneur que vivre avec des regrets."

Castiel tomba à genoux alors qu'une lumière éblouissante l'enveloppait de plus en plus.

"Tu me demandes de te regarder mourir ? Comment oses-tu ? Tu sais bien que jamais je ne pourrais…"

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à leur tour et le tonnerre gronda au loin. Des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel, laissant apparaître le fantôme osseux de ses ailes. Il prit Castiel dans ses bras.

"Je ne peux pas…"

Quelques mots en énochien prononcés de sa vraie voix, puis chaos et ténèbres envahirent toute la pièce. Deux éclairs vinrent frapper les frères, qui se réveillèrent brutalement, quelque peu perdus. Sans leur prêter la moindre attention, le Gardien appliqua ses mains sur le visage de son frère avec la douceur d'une mère, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	17. Chapter 17

Quand Castiel rouvrit les yeux, il sentit le regard des deux frères sur lui. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ils s'inquiétaient. Il était un ange de Notre Seigneur. Il souffrait d'une quasi immortalité. Sauf que… Sauf qu'il se souvenait d'y avoir renoncé. Pour eux. Pour échapper à un sort bien pire que la mort. Les Winchester étaient bien là, vivants. Lui aussi. L'un comme l'autre tenaient du miracle, sans qu'il ne sache en quoi il avait bien pu le mériter.

"Que…?"

"T'as dû être sacrément persuasif, mec !" (en désignant le corps de l'ange qui gisait à ses côtés) "Tu l'as menacé de quoi ? Tuer ses enfants ? Le tuer ?"

Castiel bascula la tête sur le côté, pensif.

"J'étais prêt à me sacrifier. Je… Comment va-t-il ?"

"Ses ailes ne sont pas apparentes, je suppose que c'est bon signe."

Castiel se releva gracieusement et s'approcha de son frère, dont l'apparence accusait la fatigue.

"Sam était puissant. Mais depuis sa chute, il n'est plus relié au Paradis et c'est de lui que nous tenons notre pouvoir."

"Tu veux dire que ses batteries sont à plat ?" Puis devant l'incompréhension totale de l'ange… "Il n'a plus de mojo ?"

"En effet. Et je m'inquiète pour lui. Aucun ange ne devrait avoir à subir ça."

"Qu'en est-il de ses enfants ? De sa famille ? Vu son état, je suppose que sa magie n'opère plus."

Hochement de tête.

"Et qu'il est désormais à la merci de tous. Sans compter qu'avec le pouvoir qu'il a généré…"

"C'est mieux qu'un GPS."

Un éclair de réalisation brilla dans ses yeux.

"Il faut l'emmener loin d'ici."

"J'espère pour toi que c'est à nous que tu pensais. Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte d'aider un traître."

D'un geste presque naturel, Castiel se posta devant son frère, toujours inconscient.

"Rubiel. Teliel. Nazariel."

"Castiel."

"Il n'a rien fait."

"Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger."

"Il a sauvé Dean Winchester. Il a sauvé l'Homme Vertueux. Il a sauvé la Prophétie !"

"Le sort de ces singes m'importent peu. Nous avons reçu l'ordre de ramener le traître pour qu'il soit jugé."

"Vous l'avez condamné d'avance."

"Il n'a pas appris de ses erreurs. Il a de nouveau cédé à la tentation de la chair et cette relation interdite a fait germer des abominations.

"Ses enfants sont humains !"

"C'est ce qu'il t'a dit, je suppose. Et tu l'as cru ?"

Il les foudroya du regard.

"J'ai même vérifié. Ce monde va peut-être vivre une Apocalypse, évitons-lui au moins un Déluge."

"Tu en parles comme si tu t'en souciais."

"Père a créé ce monde, bien sûr que j'y tiens !" (choqué)

Les trois anges lui lancèrent un regard horrifié.

"La rumeur était fondée alors. Tu es encore plus égaré que je ne le pensais. Ton attachement à ce monde t'aveugle. Sam t'aurait-il corrompu ? Ces humains auxquels tu accordes une confiance indéfectible auraient-ils perverti à ce point ton jugement ?"

"J'ai choisi une cause, pas un camp. Je ne fais que suivre les préceptes de Père."

"Des préceptes qui n'ont pas été créés pour Nous. Les anges n'ont pas vocation à avoir de libre-arbitre. Nous sommes le Bras, nous sommes le Verbe de Notre Père."

"Tu refuses de comprendre. IL est amour. IL est pardon. Sam a fait pénitence. Il a même été jusqu'à sacrifier sa propre progéniture pour le bien de tous."

"Mais il a de nouveau cédé à la tentation."

"Il l'a fait pour avoir des enfants sans héritage céleste. Il les voulait innocents, pour que jamais plus la colère de Notre Seigneur et Père ne s'abatte."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Nous y veillons."

"Vous ? Vous ne savez que suivre les ordres. Vous n'éprouvez aucune compassion. Vous… Vous les avez tués, n'est-ce pas ?" (abattu)

"Nous avons fait ce qui était juste. Ce monde n'était pas prêt."

"Et vous êtes fiers de vous être attaqués à des gamins incapables de se défendre ? Je ne vois aucune justice divine là-bas, juste un crime atroce, odieux. Et on ose dire que Dieu aime tous ses enfants !?"

"Ne blasphème pas son nom ! IL t'as sauvé de la Perdition."

"Techniquement, c'est à Cas que je dois d'être là et tant que rien d'autre me prouvera le contraire, Votre Père Tout-Puissant n'y aura été pour rien !"

"Dean…"

"Non, je suis désolé, la confiance est un bien bien trop précieux pour se permettre de la gâcher. Et si ce Dieu impose le massacre d'innocents, alors je sais que ma confiance a été placée entre les bonnes mains."

"Regardez-vous, vous prenez la défense d'un traître. Vous en parlez comme si cela vous touchait. Dans la bouche d'un singe, on pourrait s'y attendre, mais dans celle d'un ange de Notre Seigneur, ça frôle le parjure ! C'est…"

"Je crois que le mot que tu cherches, c'est 'humain'" (sourire moqueur)

"Alors le traître t'entraînera dans sa chute et salira ce qu'il reste de ta réputation."

Castiel garda le silence.

"Mais je suis prêt à oublier cet affront si vous nous livrez le Traître et ses derniers enfants."

Pour toute réponse, il posa une main possessive sur le flanc de son frère qui commençait tout juste à reprendre ses esprits.

"Comme tu voudras. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix."

"Non…" (se tenant la tête d'une main et retenant le bras de Castiel de l'autre) "Ce n'est pas ton combat."

"Ecoute la voix de la raison. Il est encore temps de sauver ton honneur."

"Où est l'honneur si l'on ne suit pas ses convictions ?" (en se postant aux côtés de Sam)

"Et toi tu cautionnes ce comportement !? Tu sais pourtant ce qui l'attend. Tu sais pourtant ce qui t'attend si tu persistes dans cette voie. Mais tu pourrais encore gagner ton salut, ou du moins alléger ta peine, si tu ne t'obstinais pas à cacher tes bâtards."

"Si vous ne leur réserviez pas un sort pire que le mien, peut-être y aurais-je prêté une oreille attentive."

"Je leur promets une mort douce et rapide, comme les autres."

"Quoi ?!" (pâlissant)

"Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que nous allions te laisser commettre une nouvelle fois la même erreur ! Ils étaient les bâtards d'un ange, et ça n'a jamais réussi au monde."

"Ils étaient humains ! Pour vous, ça n'a jamais eu d'importance, mais ils n'étaient rien de plus que des humains. Combien ?" (dans un souffle)

"Dix… Quinze… Vingt… Vingt-cinq… Je n'ai pas pris la peine de compter."

Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'une main compatissante se posait sur son épaule.

"Es-tu prêt à faire ce qui est juste ?"

"Je suis prêt pour ma rédemption, mais elle ne passera jamais par le sacrifice de mes enfants. Je préfère encore mourir."

"Bien. Mais je doute qu'elle soit d'accord avec cette décision."

D'un geste de la tête, Nazariel fit signe à ses deux acolytes. Ceux-ci revinrent quelques secondes plus tard, retenant une femme qui se débattait violemment.

"Ishtar !"

"Hé Sammy, elle s'appelait pas Molly la dernière fois ?" (murmure)

"Sam !" (soulagée)

Sous leurs yeux, son corps se transforma en celui d'une jeune femme aux formes généreuses et à la beauté époustouflante.

"Je vois que vous vous connaissez. Dis-moi, comment un ange de ton rang a pu s'abaisser à forniquer avec une abomination de son espèce ?"

"Elle m'aime. Je l'aime. Et c'est tout ce qui compte."

"Mensonges ! Infamie ! Tu as pactisé avec l'ennemi. Nous allons bien voir à quel point tu tiens à elle. Allez, je vais être magnanime, je vais te laisser une dernière chance de te sauver. Je vais te laisser le choix. Soit tu nous dis où se trouvent tes bâtards…"

"Et tu les tues."

"Soit je la tue."

Il lança un regard désespéré à sa compagne auquel elle répondit par un sourire. Qu'importe ce qu'il lui arriverait aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle avait vécu et aimé au-delà de tout ce qui était possible. Même pour une déesse comme elle. Elle avait donné naissance à un être exceptionnel, à une fille qui ne portait dans ses gènes aucun des lourds héritages de ses parents. Un être humain. Un être fragile et chéri qui lui donnait encore plus de valeur. Et ces monstres voulaient tuer son bébé ? Sur son lit de mort ! Elle n'avait peut-être rien d'une divinité agressive mais son instinct maternel, tout ce qui faisait sa force, lui hurlait de se battre. Alors oui, elle mourrait sans doute, mais la tête haute. Elle lui sourit affectueusement.

"Où est le choix ? Dans les deux cas, je condamne ma famille."

"Nous sommes ta famille !"

"Ça fait longtemps que nous n'en sommes plus une… Celle-ci est réelle."

"Et par orgueil tu vas tout perdre."

Sam jeta un dernier regard sur Ishtar. Elle était bien trop sereine à son goût. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle ne tenterait rien contre ses frères. Elle avait toujours su reconnaître un combat perdu d'avance. Non. Il y avait dans ses yeux la fatalité dans ce qu'elle a de plus beau, celle qui donne l'illusion d'avoir la main sur le Destin, le pouvoir de transformer l'horreur en un moment magique. Un dernier pied de nez à ceux qui avaient juré leur perte.

"Tuez-la !"

Tout se passa très vite. L'épée vibra dans l'air pour venir s'abattre sur un corps qui s'interposa entre elle et sa victime.

"NON !"

Sam eut un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit la lame lui perforer l'abdomen. Puis la grimace se mua en sourire en voyant ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Le frère qui lui avait porté le coup fatal resta figé dans l'horreur alors que l'ancien Gardien se raccrochait à son épaule.

"Je te pardonne Rubiel." (lui murmurant à l'oreille)

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'une épée le transperça à son tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, Teliel subissait le même sort, alors que Nazariel disparaissait.

"Castiel, non !"

"Mon amour !"

"Tu… tu n'aurais pas dû. Tu vas attirer la géhenne sur toi."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je saurais me défendre. Garde tes forces !" (en l'aidant à s'allonger)

"Quelles forces ? Toi et moi savons que cette blessure me sera fatale et personne n'y peut plus rien désormais. Promets-moi juste une chose. Protège-les !"

"Je te le jure mais…"

"Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras en t'imposant un fardeau supplémentaire, mais tu es le seul en qui je puisse vraiment avoir confiance."

"Ce sera avec grand honneur."

"Et pour ce que ça compte, tu peux aussi compter sur nous. On te doit une fière chandelle, mec – même si je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait pour nous. Je règle toujours mes dettes et je ne manque jamais une occasion de faire chier ces emplumés. Cas et toi, vous êtes hors catégorie."

"Tu mérites vraiment ton nom, tu sais."

"Dean ? Oui, je sais, il a de la classe."

"Je ne parlais pas de ça."

"Je sais…" (gêné)

"Tu es l'Homme Vertueux."

"Arrête, j'ai plus de vices que de vertus."

"Mais elles seules comptent."

Dean allait répliquer mais l'ange se mit à tousser du sang et Ishtar le prit dans ses bras.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça, hein ?" (le visage baigné de larmes)

Il approcha la main de son visage tentant d'effacer ses larmes et son chagrin.

"Pour les mêmes raisons que toi tu t'y étais préparé. Par amour. Parce que vous comptez plus que tout pour moi. Parce que je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans vous."

"Et maintenant ? Tu attends quoi de nous ? Tu nous imposes ta mort, tu crois que nous sommes d'accord avec ça ? Que nous sommes prêts à te perdre ?"

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en geste d'apaisement.

"Ssshhhhh… Tu vas la réveiller… Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Vous serez en sécurité avec eux."

"Mais c'est avec toi que je veux être !"

"Un jour… je…"

"Sam ! SAM ! Noooon !" (en s'effondrant sur son corps)

Ses yeux ne brillaient plus de vie. Son corps était devenu froid et sa grâce avait déserté. Dean qui, à un moment, l'avait voulu mort eut un pincement au cœur. C'était un chic type. Il avait fait de mauvais choix, mais au fond c'était un gars bien. Peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir pour son frère et lui finalement ?

La voix de Sam le tira de ses pensées.

"Dites, je ne voudrais pas paraître indélicat en un pareil moment mais…"

Un hurlement de détresse les figea sur place.

"Angela…"

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce, une chambre d'enfants. Nazariel, épée à la main, venait de poser ses mains sur l'enfant et elle était terrifiée. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme et elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là avec son jouet, mais pas son papa et sa maman. Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle alors qu'il la soulevait dans les airs, le bras prêt à s'abattre sur la petite poitrine.

"Toi, laisse ma fille tranquille !"

La terre se mit à trembler et le vent à souffler, alors qu'elle s'avançait sur lui, menaçante.

"Recule ou je la tue !"

Le sol se fissura à ses pieds.

"Essaie un peu mon mignon et je te promets que tu ne voleras pas longtemps."

Une bourrasque de vent lui arracha son arme des mains. Une autre le bloqua. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la déesse. Ses yeux étaient rouges de colère. Elle irradiait de colère. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu ces pleurs en écho, nul doute qu'elle aurait atomisé l'intrus. Au lieu de ça, sa voix se radoucit et de colère elle passa à la tendresse maternelle.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas mes chéries, maman est là… Sssshhhh…"

"Attends, elle vient bien de dire 'mes' ?"

Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, attira l'attention des deux anges et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. Peut-être de surprise. Peut-être d'effroi.

"Ce… C'est impossible !"

Les pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité et soudain une lumière éblouissante envahit la pièce.

"Fermez les yeux !"

"Angela… Céleste… Mes chéries ! Mes amours ! Maman est là !" (en se rapprochant d'elles) "Tant que je suis là, il ne pourra rien vous arriver…"

Elle fut engloutie dans la lumière alors qu'elle les berçait dans ses bras. Un hurlement sinistre déchira le silence, puis la nuit reprit ses droits.


End file.
